Trapped
by cupcake01
Summary: Reid and Morgan are in danger when they are trapped in an old elevator with a possible killer. Can the team save them in time? Please Review NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Hi CM fans! It's been a while since my last story here, so I decided to come up with a new one :) I hope you like it, and I really appreciate your reviews and opinions, since it's only my second CM fanfic and I always want to know how to improve myself and the stories.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine :(**

**Other Information: My mother language is not English, so please just read over spelling and grammar mistakes I'll certainly make... I'll try to give my best not to make too many, of course :)**

**Have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

Reid woke up in his dark bedroom and looked at his alarm clock. 5 a.m in the morning. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. It's been a while since he slept properly; He didn't even know why. Of course, cases had been tough in the last few months, but this was just his job. Maybe he was just getting... old.

He sighed again, pulled himself out of the bed and decided to take a shower before dressing up and going to work. He knew it wasn't neccessary to went in that early, however, he couldn't sleep anymore and had nothing else to do. It would be the perfect time to start with some paper work anyway because the others would come later to work. And he likes it if he had the office for himself. Especially today.

Luckily, his appartement was only a few minutes away from the office, so he went in at about 5:45. Of course, it was nearly empty. Even Hothner wasn't there. He was sure that his boss worked until very late as usuall, and headed home late past midnight. He greeted the cleaning woman as he stepped out of the elevator and went to his desk, with a coffee to go in his hands

He loved this time; he always was more relaxed when he had time to think about everything before he had to talk with his other team members. He knew they always want to know what was going on in his life; they are always so... overprotective. Not that he appreciate it; of course, he was the youngest member, so it was just natural for his friends to care for him, and he was glad that they were here for him when he had problems. However, there are some things that he had to do alone. For example, when he was addicted to Diaulid; this wasn't something he want to share with Morgan, or JJ. It was a burden that he had to carry, because it was just his own fault.

He sighed again, and went continuely through the paperwork, as the others began to show up. It was 8 a.m and, of course, Hotch was the first one who went in; he saw Reid sitting behind his desk and wondered since when he'd been there.

"Hey Reid" he greeted the young genius. Reid looked up, not surprised seeing Hotchner standing there; he knew that his boss must be the first one coming to work. He always was. "Hey boss" he answered back and smiled. "Do we have a case already?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, not yet... Well, we've some paperwork to do anyway. For how long have you been here already? 6 a.m?"

"5:45 actually" Reid answered, looking guilty. He didn't know why, but he felt like his boss wasn't that pleased.

"Reid, you should really sleep more... I mean, you are always in before me, and I think it's not that good for your health if you..."

"Hotch, it's okay, I like my work, you know" Reid interrupted him, feeling a bit annoyed. Did he really looked that bad?

Hotch just nodded. "It's okay... but, you know, you can talk to me if you have any problems. I don't want my team members to feel... well, I just hope you are okay."

"I am, really" Reid answered. He saw Morgan stepping out of the elevator, who grinned already in the sight of Reid and Hotch. _Oh, this is going to be good, _he thought.

Hotch nodded again, knowing that Reid wouldn't say more with Morgan standing beside. Morgan himself obviously wanted to talk with him anyway.

"Hotch, I've got to ask you something" Morgan said, ignoring Reid. Reid himself looked surprised. He wasn't used that his friend ignored him like that. _Maybe stood up with the wrong foot_ he thought.

"Good morning, Morgan" he said, trying to sound extra friendly. However, Morgan just nodded at him, and lead Hotch away from his desk to talk with his boss. Now Reid was really confused. What was that all about?

**Aaaaand cut :) So, did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please don't forget to leave a review... pleeeeease ;) (ok, I should stop trying to sound that desperate^^)**

**Cupcake01**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys! Here's already the next chapter, I hope you'll like it... please don't forget to give me a review and I'll update faster :) However, it seemed that you like my story since it has been already added to some of your favourites... which makes me really happy :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid wasn't that... happy. To be honest, he expected something else. Well he knew that it wasn't that important or maybe even childish... but he wasn't used to be ignored by his colleagues. After Morgan went in, not even greeting him, Prentiss and JJ both went straight up to the conference room, without even looking at him. Even Garcia went by his desk straight to her office as if he wasn't even here. Rossi greeted him, however, he straight to the conference room as well without talking very much to him. Well, it was not that Reid was furious or something... Maybe they just were to busy. He was even glad that they didn't say something about, but deep inside he was a bit dissapointed. He'd thought that at least JJ would say something.

Reid sighed and was just about to make himself another cup of coffee as he got paged from Hotchner to come into the conference room for a new case meeting. _Strang_ he thought. _Hotch was in the same building, why wouldn't he just call him?_

He took his cup and, a little annoyed he went upstairs to the conference room. The door was closed, which was more than unusual. Couldn't they even wait for him?

A bit annoyed and even more disappointed he opened the door.

"Guys, couldn't you have waited for a minute? I was just about to..." he began as he entered, but couldn't finish his sentence as he saw... well he didn't expect _this: _Coloured Balloons were covering nearly the whole room and his colleagues were standing in front of him. Before Reid could even think what was going on, he was interrupted by a Happy Birthday song sung from his team horribly wrong. However, Reid was overwhelmed. After this morning he really didn't think that his friends would... plan something like this.

"And here's the birthday cake" Garcia said with a joyfull voice, and Reid was lead by Morgan to the conference desk where a giant birthday cake with candles on it was waiting for him. Reid felt guilty. How could he even think that his collegues would forget his birthday?

"Guys, you shouldn't had..." he began as Morgan was pushing him gently down on the chair.

"Reid, it's your 30th birthday!" Morgan said with a huge smile on his face. "Do you honestly think we'd forget that?"

Now Reid was feeling really bad. He didn't know that his colleagues cared so much and it was a good feeling to have them around. They were his family.

"Now come on Reid, blow the candles out already" JJ said, smiling. "And don't forget to wish you something."

Reid raised his eyebrow. "There's no evidence that this will work" he said, grinning. He just couldn't held it in.

"Forget about this and make them out already" Rossi said, touching his shoulder. "I want to get a piece of this gorgeus cake that JJ made.

Reid smiled, and he really tried to think about his wish. Then he blew out the candles.

"Great" Morgan said. "What did you wish?"

"I thought I was not allowed to tell you" Reid answered, looking at him with a grin.

"Yeah, but... " Morgan continued, but was interrupted by Hotch.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt our little party here" Hotch said and looked a bit guilty. "But I was just told that we've got a new case."

"Aaaaw come on, Reid was just about to tell us his secret wish" Morgan said, grinning at him. "This could be something interessting for all of us!"

"Well he can tell you when we're flying to Detroid" Hotch said, with a look that made Morgan getting professional again.

Garcia sighed by Reid's side and said to the others: "Too bad; I wanted to go out with you guys tonight and celebrate Reid's big 3-0"

Reid looked up. "Garcia, I'm too old for going out now" he said serious. "I think I even saw a grey hair this morning..."

The others burst out in laughter in the thought that Reid made a joke. Actually, he wasn't, but he was glad that nobody remarked his worries.

"Ok, so let's pack our stuff then. We'll met at the airboard at 11 a.m." Hotch said.

"Well, that's enough time to eat a piece of this wonderfull cake" Prentiss said and smiled at Reid.

...

_The next morning_

The flight from Washington DC to Detroid didn't took that long, however, as soon as they landed, they had to continue with work. It was about a case of possible serial killer, although the local police wasn't really sure; there where just 3 victims, however, it seemed that they all got something in common. They all worked in organisations that want to take care for orphans and their future families. However, they had no clue were to start their work, since they couldn't figure out the real motive yet, and so it was also difficult to create a useful profile. The victims were killed by slashing their throats, obviously with a kitchen knife. It seemed like the killer knew what he was doing.

Reid and Morgan were on their way to the local police departement. It has been a long day, and the night was too short to have a good sleep. Not that Reid was sleeping better now anyway.

"God, kid, you look like I feel" Morgan said as he awaited Reid in his car. Reid got in, tried to smile. "I told you, I just got old. I knew I can't be young _and _a genius. That's too much for one person." He grinned at his friend, hoping that he wouldn't worry any more. Luckily, Morgan smiled back.

"So, do you remember were the adress of the suspect was? I hope it isn't a cold trace like yesterday" Morgan said, his voice sounding a bit annoyed. There work had lead them to a friend of all three victims, but he had an alibi.

"Yep, of course I remember" Reid said, still smiling. "I think he's kind of estate agent."

Morgan nodded, driving to the adress Reid had given him. After a 15 minute drive, they found themselve in front of a high concrete building, with at least 20 storeys. It looked pretty old and dilapidated. Not that inviting.

Reid and Morgan got out of the car and went to the building. "So this guy is working here?"

Reid nodded. "At least this is the adress of his office. I found out that he is in there from 8 am to 1 pm, so he should be in"

"Let's hope so" Morgan said. Somehow, he had not a good feeling about this case. He couldn't say why, but the building looked kind of... threatening to him.

**Aaaaaaaaand cut** :) **So, what do you guys think? What will await the boys in there? Please don't forget to give me a review, I'd really like to read your opinon, advice and hopefully motivating comments :)**

**Cupcake01**


	3. A Case Like Any Other

**Hi cuties ! I hope you had ****a scary Halloween :) I'm sorry for the late update, I had a French exam this week and was really busy with learning... Anyways, here's the next chapter. Thanks for your nice reviews and I also want to apologize on a mistake I made: I wrote Detroid but meant of course "Detroit" Thanks to **tannerose5 ** for the remark :)**

**And now, have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

Before Morgan and Reid entered the building, Reid looked to his colleague.

"I know... it sounds a bit odd" he begun, obviously feeling uncomfortable. "but I don't have a good feeling about this case." Morgan raised his eyebrow, looking back to his friend, surprised. He had this feeling as well but he didn't want to show it Reid. He knew he had to be... strong, or at least show him that he was. He wanted that his younger colleague made as much experience as possible, since he still was the youngest member of the team. He always had to feeling that he had to be protective over him, but he also knew that Reid was annoyed about this.

"Don't worry, Reid", he said, touching his shoulder to calm him down. "It's just a case like any other."

Reid wasn't that soothed. He couldn't really tell why, but he wished that he didn't had to enter the building. And something was telling him that Morgan felt like that as well.

"Come on, Reid, everything's going to be fine" Morgan reassured him once more. "And after we've finished, we can go out for a couple of drinks to celebrate your 30th finally."

Reid nodded, smiled at his colleague and entered with him the old building.

Inside, it was just like expected: a little entrance hall, cold grey concrete walls with no pictures on them, no reception or something else that caught their attention.

The walls already seemed to crumble away, and the floor was dirty and dusty.

There was a obviously an elevator leading to the upper storeys but stairs next to the elevator.

"Wow, this building could use a renovation or something" Morgan said. "On which floor is the office of our guy?"

"11th " Reid answered, walking to the stairs. He didn't like elevators. They were too small and it made him... scared. He needed his space, and this elevator didn't really seemed that inviting.

"Don't you think we should take the elevator?" Morgan said, as if he was reading his mind. Reid didn't want to show him that he was scared... His team always acted that overprotective, and he was not a child anymore. Plus, there was not even a reason to be scared. It was just an old building. There couldn't really be something bad in there, right?

"I.. I just think that we should take the stairs because it's better for our health" Reid said, grinning at his friend. "You know, doing some sports wouldn't be a bad idea, right?"

_Please let him take the stairs_, he thought, continuing to smile at the same time and hoping that Morgan would not remark the insecurity in his voice.

"I won't walk _11_ storeys..." Morgan begun, but was interrupted by the sound of the squeaky door behind him. A man in his late forties, with grey hair, wearing a suit and a black leather suitcase entered the small entrance hall.

He greeted the two profilers with a nod and walked straight to the elevator.

As he entered, Morgan nodded to Reid, who sighed deeply and walked in the small elevator to the man.

"Which floor?" he asked them with a deep, but friendly voice. However, there was something in his eyes that showed Reid that he was acting fake... and he didn't like that.

"11th , sir" Morgan answered politely and smiled as well.

"That's just where I need to go" the man said, still smiling and pushed the button.

**Aaaaaaand cut :) So, what do you think will happen next? Please don't forget to review after reading, I'd really appreciate to read your opinion :)**

**Cupcake01**


	4. From Bad To Worse

**Hi readers! Thank you so much for the last amount of reviews, I was really happy to read all your positive comments (because nobody wrote something bad :D) Here's already the next chapter, and please continue to give me feedback and REVIEW :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid just knew it wouldn't be good to enter the small cabin. He knew it as the man in the suit pushed the button to the 11th floor and as he heard the squeaky sound of the elevator the minute it was moving upward. Somehow it was ridiculous; there was no explainable reason for feeling that uncomfortable. Usually, when Morgan was with him, no matter in what situation they were, he always felt safe.

_Maybe you are really getting old_ Reid thought to himself as the man in the suit smiled at him again, with a rather friendly expression on his face.

Morgan couldn't tell why, but Reid's insecurity kind of reflected on him as the, obviously friendly, man pushed the button. Maybe he just should have been more sympathetic to his colleague as he didn't wanted to enter the elevator, yet he knew Reid wasn't really a person who was acting irrational. However, he just couldn't understand _why _Reid was being like this; as he entered, he made the decision to ask him later about his problem; if it was one anyway.

Suddenly Reid heard a lout bang like a thick rubber band was dashed in the air. At the same time, he was pushed forward against the wall, nearly into the man who was landing onto the floor next to Morgan, who already tried to push himself up.

"What the..." he murmured, as, all of a sudden, the elevator seemed to be hanging distorted. The light, which hadn't been that bright anyway, was cut off at the same moment.

"Morgan?" Reid asked from the other corner of the cabin with a shaky voice. He could feel a head wound above his right eye, and he was feeling a sick. Which wasn't good at all... What had just happened?

"Yeah, I'm alright... I guess a rope that was connected with the elevator was damaged..." Morgan said and tried again to push himself up, but stopped as he felt the floor shaking.

"Damn it..."

He looked around and saw the shadow of Reid leaning against the metallic elevator door and the man sitting back next to his friend.

"Sir, are you okay?" Morgan asked as he scanned the small room.

"Yeah... I think so" the stranger said, looking around confused. "This is really not my day..."he continued, leaning his head back.

"What about you, Reid?" Morgan asked as he heard the younger profiler moaning. "Are you injured?"

"I.. I think I hit my head as the elevator stopped that abruptly..."

It was too dark to see any details and Morgan had to care about his friend. The third time, he tried to sit up or rob over to Reid, but the elevator started again to shake dangerously.

"You better stay where you are" he heard the man's voice speaking. "This elevator here's really old, I think some ropes broke and now we're hanging in the line... This could be worse in any minute."

Morgan nodded, although he knew that the man couldn't see him. He leaned back as well and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. No connection.

Morgan sighed.

"Reid, how do you feel?" He had to know if his friend was okay, if he was not able to check him out, Reid had to do it by himself.

"Reid?"

God, this day couldn't start worse. He knew that something was wrong in this building. And now they are trapped in this small tiny little room... and he couldn't even move because the possibility that more of those ropes broke was to big. And then there was this damn darkness... Why do bad things always happen when it was dark? Why...

"Spencer!"

Reid opened his eyes. He felt tired suddenly.

"Spence, don't sleep now, okay? We're trying to call help..."

"I'm not sleeping" Reid murmured to calm his colleague down. "I couldn't sleep when you are screaming around like this anyway."

Although the situation seemed to get worse, Morgan was glad that Reid still had some humour, although he seemed to have a concussion through the hit.

He tried to concentrate. What should they do first to get out of here safety?

He looked over to the man, who hadn't said that much since the... incident.

"Sir? Could you please try if you reach anybody with the emergency button? Maybe there's somebody who..."

"This isn't even worth the try" the man interrupted him with a sad voice. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"But..."

"You know, they wanted to demolish this building this Friday..." He made a pause and took a deep breath. "I was just about to get my stuff today. The construction company already cut off all electricity that wasn't necessary in there eyes... so all emergency functions, which I think didn't work before anyway."

Morgan closed his eyes in disbelieve and swallowed deeply. This situation just got from bad to worse.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys, and I really hope you liked it. Please don't forget to send me a review! (And I'll update even sooner the next time ;D)**

**Cupcake01**


	5. Coincidence?

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amount of review I recieved for the last chapter :)) I hope you keep on reading and please, let me know what you think of the next one :)**

**Oh, and one more thing, I know that some of the grammar and spelling mistakes I make are a bit annoying... My mother language is not English, so I hope you can forgive me :) Of course I'll try my best not to make too many of them**

**Have fun with reading Cupcake01**

"Reid!" Reid heard someone calling his name, at first gently and then the voice got more loudly, however, he didn't want to open his eyes to look where it was coming from. I was too tired, and he knew that it wouldn't be good if someone was calling his name with... panic in its voice!"

"Reid, come on already, you can sleep when we're out of here." Morgan already tried for a few minutes to get his colleague awake, but unfortunately he wasn't really successfull. Certainly, he heard some moans coming from the direction where Reid should sit, however, it didn't sound as if Reid was really conscious.

He looked up to the man who sat next to him. After his explanation of why the emergency calls wouldn't work, he was quiet. Morgan couldn't tell why, but there was something wrong, beside their little elevator accident of course. Reid would probably laugh at this because it was nothing more than a... feeling, or more like his "sixth" sense. Or his "profiler alarm"... There were not really any evidences that told him so, there was just something he didn't like about the stranger. However, he sat near to Reid and he had to ask him if he could check on his friend. "Sir, could you look at my friend and see if he's okay?" he asked him as gently as he could. "You know, as you said, it wouldn't be a very good idea if I move around a lot..."

He could see the man nodding silently, turning his head over to Reid. The younger profiler sat there with his eyes closed, pale and trembling all over his body. and then there was the head wound that didn't look that well, too.

"I think he might have a concussion" the man's deep voice said to Morgan. "He's trembling and pale... though I think he looked already pale when I arrived here, if I remember right..."

Morgan managed to smile. Yeah, that was his genius... However, the other things the man said didn't sound that well, and it seemed to be clear that his friend needed medical attention.

"Ähm... Sir?" the man suddenly asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, as we're trapped in here anyway, what did you want here? I mean, since there's no one else in this building for a week and you wanted to ride at the same storey like me, I guess that I'm maybe connected to you... somehow."

Morgan thought some seconds before he answered. This man was intelligent, that was clear. He did not figured it out by himself that this man could be their unsub. Wouldn't this be a strange coincidence? Trapped with a guy who could have murdered three victims? No... it just couldn't be... it just couldn't!

"Well..." Morgan answered hesitantly. "We are FBI agents from the BAU. I could tell you more if I know your name, Mr...?"

"Oh, I'm Rodney, Rodney Stewart" Rodney said, smiling at him. "And if you are really here to see me, I can't imagine why... I mean, I haven't done anything..."

Morgan took a deep breath. This was a problem. It was definitly there man, although he wasn't sure if Rodney really had comitted the crimes. Garcia had told him and Reid that there was no really connection, however, he was the only guy who knew all three of them. What should he tell him now? If he really _was _the murderer, then they could really have a problem because he didn't know if the man was armed or not or if he could harm them. If he was innocent, then he couldn't tell him much about the case anyway...

Suddenly he heard Reid moaning again. Both, he and Rodney looked over to him.

"Reid? Spencer, can you hear me?" Morgan asked in the hope that Reid would wake up if he recognised his voice.

"M-Morgan?" he heard his younger colleague whispering, and suddenly the little cabin was shaking again.

"Mr. Reid, you've got to stay calm, the elevator isn't that stable as it looks..." the man said. Morgan heard a bit of panic in his voice.

"I-it is Dr. Reid" Reid moaned, touching his head. Was there blood? Why was his head aching? And was it him or did the floor shook as he tried to sit up?

"Wait, Morgan, where are we?" He managed to keep his eyes open and his vision was a bit blurry. He could see a man sitting on the floor next to him. Morgan was sitting in an obviously very uncomfortably position right in front of him. However, it was too dark to see if he was injured or something.

"It's okay, buddy" Morgan said with a calm voice. Who was he trying to calm down? Reid or himself? "Don't you remeber? We were on our way to the unsub and got into the elevator when some of those robes broke down... You hit your head, and you might have a concussion..."

"Yeah... yeah, I saw the lights went off..." Reid swallowed. Now he was in there. He knew that something like this would happen, and now one of his worst nightmares just came true. He was trapped. Again.

He closed his eyes.

"Reid, please don't sleep again, okay?" he heard Morgans voice. "Please, you've got to stay awake, I'm sure the others are already on their way to get us out of here..."

God, he didn't even believe it on his own. Of course he was sure that his team would search them... but he also knew that they wouldn't come within the next two hours. Then, Reid and himself should be back at the police departement, which was away at least a half an hour drive. So the had to wait for at least three hours. And it would also be difficult for them to find out where they were exactly, plus, he wasn't sure if the old elevator would make it that long. It was shaking the whole time, and some of the robes already broke...

"I'm not sleeping..." Morgan was interrupted by Reid. "I just try not to panic... Y-you know, I don't like small rooms, they are a bit... confining"

Morgan had to calm him down, but he didn't know how. He was beginning find it not very nice here either, but this was not helping them to get out of here.

He swallowed deeply, looked around. There he was, trapped with an injured agent and a possible unsub that could be armed as well. How was this going to end ?

**aaaaaand cut :) sow, how is it going to end? What do you think? I hope you really liked to read this chapter, it took me very long to write it... oh, and please let me know what you think in form of a (hopefully nice) review :))**

**Have a nice weekend :)**

**Cupcake01**


	6. Shaking

**Hi guys! Thank you for the last reviews, I was really happy to read them :) Here's already the next chapter for you, and as always, I really hope that you are going to like it. Oh, and please don't forget to leave me a comment or a review on this one as well :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the show nor the characters, but Rodney Stewart is my creation :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"I always fought you FBI agents are kind of... I don't know, I always thought you are tougher." Rodney spoke up all of a sudden.

Confused, Morgan frowned and looked at the man. This was the first time he showed something like... Well, Morgan wasn't really sure what it was, however, it wasn't anything good.

What should he answer to this?

"Sir, we are profilers. We are looking for criminals due to their characters or their behaviour for instance. We are not like police officers that have to arrest them, with violence or without."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that..." Rodney continued with a bitterness in his voice, looking over to Reid who still sat there with his eyes closed.

"I mean, this kid here couldn't be any year older than 27... And now I have to rely on him and you. This day is just great..."

"I-I just turned 30" Reid interrupted him weakly. It was getting difficult to concentrate on staying awake. However, he did not overhear the conversation. And there were some questions open concerning the stranger that just tried to look them badly or not professional, and Reid wasn't sure which of those two options made it more urgent to him to speak with Rodney. Not about their accident, but about the case because this was the reason why they were here and obviously, this man was connected to the case. He had a feeling...

"Mr. Stewart, we've got to ask you some questions anyway..." Reid said and was glad that at least his voice was starting to come back.

"What?" Rodney said, turning his head to the younger profiler. Reid was confused. Just one minute before he was friendly... and now there was a kind of rage in his voice. There must be something wrong.

"Sir, you've got to stay calm, this isn't going to help anyone here." Morgan tried to remind him. The other ropes that held the elevator together could still break down, and he already felt that the small cabin was shaking even more as Stewart turned his head quickly to his friend.

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no right to ask me questions, not if I'm stuck in here!"

The man tried to push himself up and the elevator started to shake even more. Reid couldn't think clear. This wasn't logical. If Rodney was innocent, he wouldn't have hesitated to answer to his questions... and he hasn't even mentioned what they will be about! This could only mean...

"Mr. Stewart, please, stay were you are!" Morgan said loudly, desperately trying to hold onto the walls. He felt like he was on a damn see-saw, but he couldn't stop it. Of course not.

He glanced over to Reid, who still sat there with his eyes closed, but with a scared and... concentrated? expression on his face.

In the meantime, Rodney managed to stand up but due to the shaking of the elevator, he felt down instantly. Now he was lying in between Morgan and Reid, moaning and he turned over at his back.

Obviously, he seemed to have understood that it was too dangerous to move and decided to crawl back to the place were he sat before. Slowly, Morgan remarked that the shaking had calmed down... At least a little bit.

Morgan was getting angry. This damn situation was getting worse by every minuted they were trapped in here. He couldn't think of any solution to get out, Rodney wouldn't be a great help, that was clear now. And Reid... he was injured, probably trying hard to stay awake. And the worst thing was, that this man here could be a serial killer!

He shook his head to put away his rage. As he said to the man, who was looking around now frantically as if he feared that the elevator starts to shake again, it was not going to help them.

"Sir, you really got to calm down if you want to get out of here" Morgan began. He knew that he had the same thought as Reid. If this guy didn't want to answer their questions, it could only mean that he has something to hide.

"Yeah... okay, I am calm..." Rodney said quietly, turning his head to him and looked into Morgan's eyes. "But I won't answer you any questions, is that clear? I mean... you guys seem to want to get out of here as soon as myself, so there's no need to waste time."

_Waste time?_ Morgan was getting even more confused. If he was innocent, this wasn't waste of time. However, he nodded in agreement because he didn't want him to freak out again... or worse.

He looked over to Reid. He didn't said a word during Rodney's "little" outburst. Was he even awake? _God, please let him be alright_ Morgan thought desperately and suddenly guilt was showing up because he didn't took care of him earlier.

"Reid?" No answer. _Damn, come on already_ he thought, and continued to call his name louder.

"Is he claustrophobic, or what?" Rodney asked and even sounded as if he was... concerned. Again, Morgan didn't knew what to say. He didn't want to give this man any more informations about themselves than needed. It was a little bit like he had two different kind of characters inside... A friendly and polite one and a dangerous and unpredictable one.

He ignored his question and called again Reid's name, now more loudly.

"Come on man, I know you are awake... Just open your eyes so I can be sure you are okay..."

"M-morgan?"

God, why did he sound so weak? Maybe his head wound was more severe than expected.

"Yeah, it's me... Do you remember what happened?" he asked him carefully with a glance at Rodney. Stewart himself just shook his shoulder as if he hadn't done anything.

"I... Yeah, we're in this elevator, right?" Reid said, suddenly with panic in his voice. _Damn it, not again! _Morgan thought.

"Yeah, but you know, Hotch and the team get us out of here in every minute, I'm sure"

He heard Reid taking several deep breaths. Obviously he was trying to calm himself down again.

"Hey, Spencer, listen, we're out of here very soon, I promise." Morgan continued, and fortunately, his breaths seemed to be more continually.

"That's right, take deep breaths. It's going to be okay..."

"You know, you shouldn't tell him lies." Rodney suddenly interrupted him, and Morgan looked at, furious. Why was he doing this? He had thought that he was glad to get out of here, so why didn't he let Reid calm down?

"Come on, do you really believe that your team is going to help you? I mean, do they even have any idea where you are?" Rodney continued with his bitter voice.

"Stop it!" Morgan said angrily to him. He just had to.

"You are really no help here, and we will be definitely be found. If you want to get out of here, you better be a bit more positive!"

Rodney laughed. _What was so funny? How could he laugh in that situation?_

"You tell _me_ something about optimism? Wow, this day is really couldn't get better... " he finished his sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Reid asked him. Although it was hard to keep his eyes open, he was curious about what the man had to hide. And now, he just had to tell _something. _

**Aaaaaaaaand cut :) I guess that this was the longest chapter so far :) Did you like it? I really worked hard on it to write more about Morgan... Next chapter will be more Reid centric. Oh, and please don't forget to leave me a (hopefully nice) review after reading :)**

**Thank you :D**

**Cupcake01**


	7. Worries

**Hey lovely readers :) I know, it's been a while since my last update and I'm honestly sorry. So, I really hurried up today and uploaded the new chapter. Oh, and thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it that you like the story, obviously :)**

**Have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

"I said, I'm not going to answer questions..."Rodney said finally and closed his eyes. Morgan had the impression as if he tried hard to concentrate not to burst out in rage one more time.

"Okay, let it fall... we can clarify this later anyway." Morgan said to calm him down. He was getting tired of acting like this. Usually, he had to be the one that needed to be calm down, as some cases were often getting to his emotionally limit. But today... it was clear that this Rodney Stewart had a problem. He didn't know what kind of problem, but there was definitely something. And Reid... he was acting strange as well. Of what he had seen from his head wound, it didn't looked that bad. However, he was like he was not himself. He always cared for Reid like he was his younger brother and it made him sad that the boy didn't trust him enough what his problem was. Of course, he was trapped in here and actually he knew that Reid _really _don't like it to be trapped in somewhere... who would? It was just that he was acting weird before. Unsecure. Maybe... maybe he'd tell him once they were getting out of here.

"Morgan"

Reid's hoarse voice was bringing him back to reallity. He looked over to the younger profiler and tried to ignore that Rodney was starring at him.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"I... I just wanted to say... I wrote a message to Garcia before when I got out of the car before we entered this building. I'm sure... We should have been back by now, I'm sure that they're on there way..."

"And you decided not to tell us?!" Rodney suddenly interrupted him. Morgan nearly jumped up. God... this guy's really... unpredictable!

"Sir, if we are not allowed to ask you questions, you have to stay calm until we are rescued..." Morgan started. He was stunned as well that Reid had forgotten to tell them. It confused him as well, since Reid never forgot anything. And it scared him.

He heard Rodney taking some deep breaths, and indeed, he didn't say anything anymore. Morgan could see that he bite his lower lips.

Damn it! How could he forget about telling Morgan about the message? This had been important information...

Reid sighed. His headach nearly killed him, and he still could feel that some thickend liquid slowly dribbled down his face. He really wasn't feeling well, so much was clear. His thoughts, however, seemed to be drifting away every now and then as soon as he tried to concente on what was going on in this damn elevator. He had heard Morgan saying something loudly... and then there was this stranger who still didn't want to answer to the questions they certainly had to ask him. Maybe... maybe he should have told Morgan that he had those headaches when he entered the building. He was feeling like that already some hours after his team had made the little birthday surprise. However, he found that it was not that important since he already suffered from headaches before, and the medicins still hadn't found anything.

He just whished that he could stand up and get out of here... just not to be in this small cabin anymore...

Next he knew was that he thought of hearing Hotch's voice. _Great_, he thought bitterly. _I'm getting hallucinations already..."_

_..._

_At the police departement_, _two hours before_

"JJ, shouldn't Morgan and Reid be back by now? I thought they just wanted to question this guy.." Hotch asked the blond. They were sitting in a conference room in the local police departement in front of a big whiteboard. They had pinned up the pics of the three victims and one of Rodney Stewart. Reid had figured out that he was the only connection, since he was supposed to search properties for them. Hotchner had sent them where he should having his office. However, they should have been back by an hour already, and it wasn't like them to be late. Maybe there had been problems with the suspect...

JJ looked at her watch, already with a worried look . Her boss was right, of course. Reid and Morgan would have called as soon as they knew that they were going to be late.

"Yeah... I'm going to call Reid, just to check if everything's alright" she said and tried to act as if there was nothing. Hotch always hid his emotions very well, but for her, it wasn't that easy if, especially if it was concerning Reid. Ever since the Tobias Henkel case, she cared for the youngest member of their team like he was her younger brother. Of course, the whole team was her family, and she would be worried within the others as well.

She pulled out her mobile phone.

"I'm calling Morgan" Rossi told them next to her, and grabbed his phone as well. He hated situations like this. Well, there was maybe nothing to worry about, but he had a bad feeling somehow... Reid had been acting strange since his birthday, and Rossi was sure that it was something... not good. Reid and Morgan were both professional and if there's something going on, both try to hide it as best as they could. Morgan on the other hand was a bit more emotional, although he'd never admit it.

Rossi sighed as he dialed the number. He hoped that everything was alright.

One minute later, in Garcia's office, the colourful dressed woman saw Hotchners face appearing on her computer screen.

"Hey boss" she saluted him joyfully. "How can I help you?"

"Garcia, can you please track down Morgan's and Reid's mobile phones?" Hotch asked her straight away with his typical severe expression.

Immediately, Garcia's smile vanished, and although Hotch hadn't sounded worried, she could tell that he was due to the worried look of his eyes.

"Why do I need to track down their phones?" She asked, typing hectically the letters out of the keyboard. _God, what if anything had happened?_

"There's no need to worry, you know... Maybe they're just... they just have to do something important, I'm sure."

After a minute passed, she looked back to Hotch on the screen, tears filling hear eyes. She tried the best to stay calm and tell Hotch the... not really good news.

"I can't find them..." she said to him.

"What? How could this be... " Hotch was interrupted by Garcia.

"I-I don't know, either their phones are shut off or they don't have a signal... I only can track them if their phones are turned on..."

She made a pause. "Boss, what's going on there? They wouldn't just switch of the phone... I'm sure."

Hotch's showed a thoughtfull expression. "I'll find out. Don't worry, I'm sure that everything's alright."

And with that, he vanished from the screen and letting a very worried woman behind.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :) oh, this is going to be excited, isn't it? I hope you really like this chapter and I also hope that you are not too confused :) Please don't forget to comment a Review, because as always, I really appreciate to hear your opinons :)**

**Cupcake01**


	8. Rescue?

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? I hope you all want to know how the story goes on because I uploaded a brand new chapter for you :) As always, comments, advices and reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Garcia just couldn't believe it. Hotch just left her back without any information although she knew how much she cared for Morgan and Reid. Maybe he did so because of this reason... maybe he didn't want her to worry even more. However, she just had to know what was going on.

Rushed, she pulled out her mobile phone to dial her boss' number, but she stopped as she remarked that she had received a message... from Reid!

_Penelope,_

_we're heading to the suspects office... I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about this case..., If we're late, could you please tell Hotchner that we were there? I've sent you the coordinates in the attachment._

_S.R._

God! This just couldn't be true... She had to call her boss immediately!

…...

"Okay, there's no need to panic right now, maybe there just have no signal and everything's okay. We'll wait for another half an hour, just to be sure, and then we're looking for them." Hotchner said with face of stone. He never would show it... but he was worried, indeed. He knew that Reid and Morgan would have called by now... but he should not overreact. There was a case that they had to solve as well.

Prentiss nodded in agreement. She always admired her boss and his ability to stay calm in situations like this. Of course she knew that he was right; Panic wasn't going to help anyone, and they had to carry on their work.

In the moment when Hotch was just about to give the team further instructions, he got a phone call.

As he pulled out his phone, he expected that it was either Reid or Morgan. Or maybe he just wished it was them.

He sighed as he saw Garcia's number on his the screen. It was clear that she wouldn't get away that easily.

"Hotchner" he said as soon as he answered the phone.

"Boss, first of all, you don't leave me behind without any information when my boys are missing, is that clear?"

Hotch raised his eyebrow and looked in the faces of the others.

"Garcia, we have a lot of things to do... why do you call?" he knew that it was very impolite to ignore her, but he was just... nervous. And he wasn't nervous very often.

"Okay, you can promise me that later as well. What I wanted to tell you is that I got a message of Reid this morning when they were supposed to question the suspect. He told that I should call you guys just in case if everything's going wrong. And he also sent me the coordinates of the building were they, hopefully, are in."

"Good, thanks. We're going in there just to make sure that everything's is alright. Anything else?"

Garcia didn't answer at first... Should she tell him?

"Garcia?"

"Yeah... yeah, you know, I'm not sure if this counts as an information... But Reid told me in that message that he had gotten a... bad feeling about this case." She stopped for a short moment. "Just bring them back, okay?"

"Alright Garcia... Don't worry, I'm sure that everything's fine. I'll call you as soon as I got any news."

With that, he hung up. At least they had a hint that his boys could still be in the building.

…...

_Present_

"Morgan, Reid! Are you in there?"

Morgan looked up. Was this Hotch's voice? Or was he starting to hallucinating?

"Guys?"

"Morgan, is it just me or did you heard this voice as well?" Reid asked weakly from the other corner of the elevator.

"God, I really can't imagine how you guys could be special agents..." Rodney said with a annoyed tone. Morgan just ignored him. There was no point in starting another discussion right now. If this had been really Hotch...

"Hey, we're in here!" He screamed out loud. _Please let him answer..._

There was an awfully long pause, but then...

"Morgan?Are you okay? Is Reid with you?" It sounded like Hotch, definitely.

_Thank god_.

"Yeah, we're trapped in this elevator. I think some ropes broke as we were heading to the suspect." He screamed back. "He is in here with us as well as Reid. Hotch, you've got to call an ambulance as well, I think he has a concussion or something..."

He stopped with a worried look as his friend.

"Morgan, there's no need to exaggerate." he protest. His voice wasn't much more than a whisper, though. And Morgan was sure that there was something wrong with him.

"Reid, you're going to the hospital as soon as we got out of here. And I won't accept any excuses, is that clear?"

He saw the younger profiler nodding slightly.

"Okay, listen Morgan, I called the fire brigade as well as the paramedics. You're getting out of here in no time, don't worry. Just held on, okay?" Morgan heard Hotch's voice again.

He looked around. Rodney was looking at him with an... angry expression by now. Reid had his eyes half closed as if he was drifting back to sleep by every minute.

_Please just hurry up_. He thought desperately and felt the elevator shaking again.

**Aaaaand cut :) oh, what's going to happen next? What do you think? Did you like it? Please don't forget to leave me a review and I really try to hurry up and upload another chapter very soon. **

**Cupcake01**


	9. Clueless

**Hey readers :) I'm very sorry for the late update, maybe some of you recognised that I uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday and I accidentally saved chapter 6 instead of the new one; Unfortunately, I had to rewrite everything... Thanks so much to **xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx** again for informing me, I'd nearly got a heard attack when I saw the mistake^^ However, here's finally the new chapter and I hope you'll like it :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake 01**

He saw Rodney pushing himself up and again, he had a furious expression on his face.

"Sir, I told you, you've got to sit down and stay calm, they'll get us out of here by any minute." Morgan said to him and felt that the small cabin was shaking again.

Suddenly, the suspect pulled out something out of his jacket as soon as he was standing on his feet. Morgan looked up in horror as he pointed it at Reid, who was starring at a cold long metal. It was a kitchen knife, and Reid recognised some blood traces sticked at the metal. So he was definitely the unsub. And now, they were trapped with an armed murderer in a elevator that was supposed to rush down by every minute.

"You don't say anything, is that clear?" Rodney spoke up. He pointed still had the knife pointed on Reid, but turned his head to Morgan.

"When they're coming to get us out, you'll be my... insurance. Now that your team is hear, you would have found out anyway that I committed the murder.. And I guess that this is my last chance to get out of here..."

Reid was confused. Damn it, how could this situation escalate from one minute to the other? He felt blood rushing through his ears and the only thing he saw was the glancing knife in front of him. The voices he heard seemed to be far away, but he knew that there was something bad going on.

He didn't dare to move or to say anything, since he saw the knife approaching him. He felt it on his throat.

Morgan watched in horror as he saw Rodney approaching to Reid. God, he had to do something, this guy couldn't hurt him... This situation was getting worse and worse by every second they were trapped in this room...

"Please, why don't you just stay calm... We can maybe sort this out, you know, make a deal..." he tried. Morgan wondered if his voice sounds that shaken up as he was feeling right now.

"No!" Rodney interrupted him and pressed the knife on Reid's face who closed his eyes immediately. "There's nothing to sort out, nothing to talk about. I know quite well that your deal only works for your side... as if you would make a deal with a murderer..." he laughed cruelly. Morgan shuddered and wondered at the same time how he couldn't have remarked this side on Rodney as he was entering the elevator. It was his job to observe people and he must have been able to say whether this guy was good or bad... Obviously Reid had figured it out, otherwise he wouldn't have act that strangely before. Guilt was showing up and he tried to concentrate. There just had to be a way out...

"Morgan, is everything alright there?" he suddenly heard Hotch's muted voice from above.

"Listen, the fire brigade is here, they want you to stay calm; the elevator's ropes are pretty rusty and if it continues to shake, they might broke down..."

Morgan closed his eyes. As if things weren't already bad enough.

…...

Hotch was unsecured. It was strange enough that Morgan or Reid weren't answering, but he also remarked that there must be some moving in the elevator cabin since he saw the ropes swinging from left to right.

The fire brigade consisting of four strong men had shown up. The elevator was trapped in between the seventh and sixth floor, Hotch and his team were standing in the corridor of the seventh.

"Sir, they've got to calm down... I'm not sure whether how long those ropes can hold up." One of the men told him. "We're trying and enter the elevator from above to get them out of here in time... But they really need to stop moving, otherwise we won't have much."

Hotch nodded and took a deep breath.

"Morgan, can you hear me? Please, you really got to stop moving, otherwise the men of the fire brigade won't be able to enter the tunnel and get you out..."

No answer, but the moving continued. What was going on there? Earlier, Morgan had heard him pretty well, didn't he?

"Hotch, maybe something happened... " Prentiss said quietly, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the elevator. However, it wasn't Morgan's or Reid's.

"Your friends are, unfortunately, prevent to speak" it said. Surprised, Hotch looked up to JJ, Rossi and Prentiss. They were just as surprised as himself, he recognised within their looks. What the hell was going on there?

"It's the suspect" Rossi said and Hotch nodded in agreement. This could only mean one thing...

"Sir, is everything alright?" he asked and impatiently waited for an answer.

"Yeah, but I guess your two agents here will take some days off once they got out of here"

Hotch thought quickly. Obviously, Morgan and Reid were held hostage by this guy, and maybe injured.

"I'm sure they could have some days off later..." Hotch spoke up, trying to keep calm and friendly. He didn't want to upset the stranger.

"Could I maybe speak to one of them? I just want to know if they are okay."

There was a long pause, then...

"No. I'm the one who give the orders right now, is that clear?" the voice sounded angry, which wasn't a good sign. Not at all.

Hotch looked up to Rossi. What should he do?

"Sir, we've really should go and get them out now" he suddenly heard the voice of one of the fire men. "We obsereved the ropes, they are even more damaged than we expected. Two of them are already cut off, and the other two are held together only by some wires. If we don't get them out now, the elevator might crush down within the next half an hour." Hotch looked at him, shocked. "And if they won't stop moving, maybe even faster..." the man continued.

"Hotch, we can't just let them climb down to the elevator... this guy obviously threatens our boys, they could be in danger then as well..." JJ threw in with a more than worried voice. She just wanted Morgan and Reid be okay...

Hotch sighed again and looked in the eyes of his team. What should he do now?

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut :) So, how did you like this chapter? I hope the escalation wasn't too abrupt :) I'd really like to read some of your opinions, so just leave me a review after reading :)**

**Have an awesome week**

**Cupcake01 **


	10. First Negotiations

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the story. I really worked hard on it so it took a bit longer until the update... I hope you are not mad or something and still keep on reading :)**

**Have fun with reading **

**Cupcake01**

_Flashback – Two weeks ago, saturday morning_

"Darling, can you just give me some coffee, please? Oh, and please put some orange juice into Henry's glass, he should get some vitamins, winter's coming soon."

JJ smiled as she sat down on the table. It was the first off since nearly three weeks, and she was enjoying having breakfast with her family.

Will smiled back and did what his wife had ask for. He was happy that she finally had a free day at the weekend. Of course he knew the responsibility that was getting along with her job, but he just missed her sometimes. And Henry too, of course.

Suddenly, he heard the, unfortunately, familiar ring tone of JJ's mobile phone. He looked at his wife.

"No, please, you said you'll have the day off..." he started. JJ smiled sadly and looked at the screen. It was Spencer's number. Maybe he wanted to ask if he could spent some hours with Henry...

"Don't worry, it's just Spence." JJ said and sighed as she pressed the green button to answer Reid's call. Somehow she had a feeling, that the call wasn't about Henry.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" JJ asked. She was curious since Reid didn't call often by himself. Usually it was her or any other one of the team who motivated him to get out.

"Oh, hey JJ... Listen, I'm sorry that I'm calling you, I know you probably want to spent the morning with your family..." She heard Reid's voice. Now she was alarmed. He sounded really nervously. Even more than usually.

"Spence, is everything alright?" She asked. She heard him taking a deep breath.

"Yeah... well, I wondered if you would like to have... a coffee or something with me. I just... I just need to talk with you about something and I already tried to call Morgan and Garcia but they wouldn't pick up... " He stopped. JJ looked at Will who tried to figure out what the conversation was about. Obviously nothing good since he knew the worried look of her wife very well. "I know... it's a stupid idea..." she heard him continuing. "Just... just forget that I called, and spend a nice day with Will and Henry, okay?"

JJ was confused. At first he call her and sounded obviously upset about something and then he wanted her to drop it? She knew Spencer well enough by now that there was definitely a problem and he needed to talk about this. She sighed again.

"Spence, it's no problem, I'd really like to have a coffee with you." She stopped as she saw the look of Will. He wasn't going to like this, that was clear. But Reid belongs to the family as well. "Well meet in half an hour at tour favorite he coffeeshop, is that okay?"

She heard Spencer taking a deep breath again. "Yeah, sounds great... and oh, please tell Will and Henry that I'm sorry... I promise, it won't take long." He sounded relieved and at the same time guilty. JJ wondered what would be so important that he had to talk with her personally.

"Don't worry, Spence, they'll understand. Okay, see you in half an hour."

"Thanks JJ. Bye."

"Bye."

And then she hung up.

_End of flashback_

…...

_"No. I'm the one who give the orders right now, is that clear?" _

Rodney had ordered him to sit down next to Reid, which had caused the elevator to shake even more. Morgan wanted so desperately talk to Reid, who sat there with his eyes closed and Rodney's knife on his throat. Morgan wondered if the kid was even awake. At least he could him hear breathing, although it seemed to be a little bit too fast. However, he didn't blame the young genius. They were trapped in a damn elevator with a murderer, for heaven's sake!

"Spence..." He whispered and hoped that Reid would open his eyes. Carefully, he looked up to Rodney who still pressed the knife on the kid's skin. However, he didn't really seemed to pay attention what they were doing.

Luckily, Reid opened his eyes. He was feeling really ill by now and felt his body trembling. It was just strange. Of course he had always suffered from claustrophobia, but he had managed to fight against his scares, as he knew that sooner or later he had to face them. And now, as he was stucked in this damn small room with Morgan and this guy who obviously was a murderer, it wasn't the elevator itself that scared him. Nor Rodney. He had to do with psychos everyday, and he was nearly used to it to deal with them. No, he was scared of other things...

"Morgan..." his voice was hoarse and he didn't dare to speak up loud because he didn't want to attract Rodney's attention.

"Spence, Hotch and the others will get us out of here, okay? Just... just hang on." Morgan stopped as Reid closed his eyes again. "Spence?"

"Morgan... I wanted to tell you..." Just as Reid was about to continue talking, he felt the knife being pushed harder against his throat.

"You boss better answers soon" he heard Rodneys deep voice speaking. "Or I've got to use my pretty knife here..."

Great, now he's going to be killed in a damn elevator.

…...

"Okay, this is what we're going to do.." Hotch said and felt the looks of the team and the fire men on him. He knew that he was responsible for his colleagues and that they trusted him to get them out of here. "I'll tell Rodney that the men of the fire brigade will get them out. Then, he can take me as a hostage instead of Morgan and Reid and do whatever he wants." JJ looked at him with her big eyes and wanted to interrupt her boss, since she didn't want to agree to the exchange, although she wished nothing more than having her colleagues back. But she also didn't want Hotch to get in danger. However, her boss just continued talking before she could answer back.

"Please, I know that it's a silly plan, but it's the only one I can think about to get the situation at least a bit defused."

Rossi was the only one who nodded. "Okay... but we'll only let you get going if we can put GPS transmitter on you. This guy won't get away that easily."

Hotch sighed. "Alright. I'll give you guys a sign as soon as you can enter the tunnel to climb down to the elevator, okay?" he turned to the fire men.

"Yes sir. Come on guys, let's get upstairs and make everything ready." One of the men said and they all went upstairs.

Hotch took a deep breath.

"Sir, are you still there?" he finally asked out loud. _What a stupid question_ he thought at the same time. _Of course he'll be still be there. How could he flee out of a elevator with two hostages?_ Hotch felt himself getting more and more nervous as he didn't receive an answer for what seemed like hours. But then..

"Well, what do you think?" He heard the man's voice. He sounded angry, which wasn't a good sign. Hotch tried his best to keep calm and professional.

"What do you suggest to get me out of here? And of course not to jail, because I really don't deserve to be behind bars."

If the situation wasn't that bad, he would've smiled. Sure, all murderers have a reason to kill somebody. And the fewest think about the consequences or why they will be penalized later for breaking the law.

"I'm sure you don't" Hotch said after choosing his words. This guy obviously gets upset very easily, and this was the last thing he wanted.

"Listen, I've indeed a deal to suggest." Hotch continued. "The fire brigade will get you out of here, and they won't be armed of course. Then I propose myself as an exchangement instead of your hostages."

There was again a long pause and Hotch and the team could hear some muttering sounds. Apparently he was discussing with Morgan and Reid about something.

After another few minutes, he suddenly heard an answer.

"Okay, this sounds pretty fair to me, since one of your agents doesn't look that good."

Hotch heard JJ swallowing. He knew that it was Reid who he meant since Morgan had mentioned that the youngest member was injured.

"Alright sir..." Hotch said and was glad that the man had agreed. He tried to ignore JJ's deep breaths and continued to speak. "I'll send the fire man down to you, is that okay?"

"Yeah. I'll give other instructions as soon as he'll be there."

"Okay. They'll need a few minutes to get down to you, so just stay as calm as possible."

He didn't get another answer, so he assumed that it was okay to send the fire men down.

He pulled out his mobile phone and dialed the number of the fire men who had talked to him before.

"Sir?" he heard the male voice speaking.

"You can go in now. But be careful, the suspect is armed, one of our agents is probably injured and the two are taken hostage by the suspect. If you talk to him, stay calm and don't upset him, no matter what he's saying, is that clear?"

"Alright sir. Don't worry, you guys are free in no time."

The man hung up and he could hear some moving up the elevator tunnel.

"I hope everything's going alright." JJ said finally as there was an awkard silence between the team.

"Don't worry... I'm sure it will" Hotch said and thought at the same time that even he wouldn't believe himself with a nervous voice like that.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :) What do you think, will everything be alright? Can they save Reid and Morgan? How did you like the flashback? Please tell me what you think about this chapter and leave me a comment in form of a (hopefully nice ;D) review :)**

**Cupcake01**


	11. Downstairs

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been sick the whole weekend and couldn't even do my homework stuff... Luckily, I feel much better today and hurried up to write you a new chapter, which will be liked by you, at least I hope so :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"You know, I didn't expect your boss being that courageous after I met you two guys here."

Morgan looked up with a angry expression. Rodney had already collected his and Reid's weapons, not after threatening his colleague with the knife again. The murderer now pointed Morgan's gun alternately on himself and Reid.

What he had said made him really furious and it were just the cold barrel that held him back not to jump up and punch this guy in his damn face.

"Oh, suddenly you are not very talkative..." Rodney continued, not even waiting for an answer. It seemed like he enjoyed seeing him in rage and that there was nothing he could do.

"Why... why did you do it?"

Morgan was surprised as he heard the voice of Reid speaking up. It was not really more than a whisper, but it seemed like his friend found back his old attitude.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked and pointed the weapon back to Reid, who starred at the barrel.

"Reid..." Morgan whispered, in the hope that it would prevent him from saying something that could upset their unsub.

Reid, however, ignored him. He just had to know. Reid thought about the motive why he could have killed those persons, and he still wasn't able to figure it out. Of course, he never had really understood how somebody could kill another person. Certainly, there are a number of reasons why murders were committed, but they were only a bad excuse for a crime that could have been avoided. However, he was really interested in Rodneys motive, since the only connection he had found was that this guy has been the victims estate agent.

"I just don't understand... why they had to die." Reid said as calmly as he could. He nearly felt Rodney's eyes on him, starring in his brain as if he wanted to read what he was thinking or if this was just a kind of plan to distract him. Reid looked down, not wanting to upset him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked...

"Well, now that you found out that I'm the murderer, I could as well tell you..." Rodney spoke finally up. Morgan felt a dramatic pause that seemed like minutes. What was even more disturbing was the feeling of the elevator slightly swinging from one side to the other. He just hoped that the fire men came soon and get them out.

"You surely know that the one guy and the two women worked for a orphanages?" Morgan nodded. He had a feeling where this story was leading to...

"Well, I have been in all those three houses. Nobody wanted to have me here, saying I was a difficult kid and that there was nothing in my future waiting for me." He stopped. Morgan suddenly got nervous... even more than before. He swung the gun between him and Morgan.

"And than I said to myself, well, I get myself a job and have a bright future... And it everything was good at the beginning. I got a good job here, but then I heard that they wanted to replace me through a younger and more motivated estate agent... . Then I found out that three orphanages were looking for a new house and I thought, it would be the perfect last job... You know, I became their agent, and they didn't even recognise me." He laughed suddenly which made Morgen shuddering. It was the typical laugh of crazy people. He had heard it more often than he had wanted to.

"This was the best part... you know, slashing their throats and telling them that I was the one with the obvious destroyed future. It was such a pleasure..."

Rodney stopped again and was now pointing the weapon onto Reid's forehead. Morgan starred at the barrel, not knowing what to do. He had often been in hostage situations, but not in a room where there was no chance to escape.

"The other agent... I think he was about your age..."

Reid finally managed to look up. He was feeling sick again, and the feeling of the cold metal on his forehead didn't made the situation better. He looked into Rodney's eyes and saw nothing but coldness, that seemed to pass over him. He felt cold as well, although he felt sweat drops on his face.

As was about to say something, he heard some voices from above. Rodney grinned. "Well, it seemed like your day off isn't that far away anymore."

…...

Hotch was beginning to get impatient. He heard the fire men making noises at the top of the tunnel. He knew that they first had to install ropes so the can climb down safety. However, it seemed like they needed hours for the preparation. He looked over his team. JJ was starring at the elevator door like her eyes could open them magically; Rossi was sitting at the stairs, starring at his feet and Emily wandered the corridor up and down, as if she wasn't sure what to do with her feet.

He sighed as he heard his phone call. Garcia. He hadn't call her the last hour and she surely was worried to death by now.

He pushed the green button of his mobile phone and before he could say anything, he already heard her angry, but also worried voice.

"Aaron Hotchner, do you really think you can do this to me?"

"Garcia, I..."

"No, don't say anything. I just discovered that the guy who in the elevator just has to be the murderer. I got a call from the Detroit Police Department saying that they've found another victim. It is male, about 30 years old. Obvious, he should replace Rodney Stewart as an estate agent, which was why Rodney was fired."

Hotch heard her voice stopping and took his chance to interrupt her.

"Garcia, I know that he's our man..."

"Oh? Really? Wait... what is about Reid and Morgan? Are they okay?"

Her angry voice turned back to the worried one, and Hotch knew that he had to tell her the truth; she would find it out by herself anyway sooner or later.

He took a deep breath.

"Listen, Morgan and Reid are okay, but they are trapped with the unsub in the elevator."

"What? Oh my god, my poor boys... How do you plan to get them out of here?"

"Well, that's a bit difficult... " Hotch begun. He heard the noises of the fire men now next to the elevator door. Obviously they were near the cabin where his colleagues were trapped in.

"The unsub has.. he has taken them hostage." He was surprised that he wasn't interrupted by Garcia, but he could hear her deep breathing. "Don't worry, we'll get them out very soon... The fire men are already near the storey where they're trapped in."

Suddenly, he heard JJ whispering beside him. "Hotch, did you hear that?"

Next thing he heard was a mixture of screams, a loud bang as if a enormous rubber band was snapping and then something like a explosion coming from downstairs.

The elevator where Reid and Morgan were trapped in just had crushed down.

**Aaaaaaand cut :) Wow, did you expect that? What do you think is going to happen next? Did you like this chapter? Please don't forget to give me a review, and I'll try to upload faster the next time :)**


	12. Dust

**Hey readers! Are you already excited for the next chapter? I really hope you'll like it and please don't forget to give me a review :) Thanks a lot btw for the last ones, I was so happy to read them! Just continue like that ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_Flashback – Two weeks ago, half an hour later after Reid's phone call_

JJ smiled as she saw Reid in his favourite café sitting at his usual table. Although she was a bit sad that she couldn't spent the morning with her Will and Henry, she was looking forward to see Reid. She was glad that he had called her because it made her feel that he trusted her.

Reid was sitting in the corner and stirring his coffee, absently. JJ wondered what was bothering her young colleague; he wasn't the guy who talks a lot about his problems and it was difficult to read his mind. Even more difficult than for example Hotch's or Emily's.

"Hey Spence" she saluted him with a friendly smile, gave him a hug as he looked up and sat down the chair vis-a-vis Reid's seat.

"Hey JJ... I'm really sorry for calling you on your free day... I know that you wanted to spend some hours with your family..." Reid begun and formed a nervous smile as well.

"Spencer, forget about this, you belong to the family as well, it's really no problem" JJ said and ordered a coffee as the waitress went over to their desk.

JJ looked at her friend, who seemed to fighting with himself. She could hear his feet tapping nervously the floor.

"Okay Spence, so what was it you wanted to talk about? I mean, I know you, you wouldn't call to just invite me to a cup of coffee... would you?"

Finally, Reid looked up from his coffee, and his look was nearly guilty as he spoke up.

"Yeah... well, you're right. I... oh, I don't know how to say it..." He looked up as if he would find the words somewhere in the air.

"Come on, I won't bite... You know I won't tell anyone else, right?" JJ said as she had the feeling that she had to calm him down and to open himself.

Reid looked in her eyes again and smiled. "I know... It's just... I don't _really_ have a problem. At least the medics couldn't find one..." He stopped as he was interrupted by JJ.

"What medics? Reid... are you...? She looked at him worriedly.

"No, no, I'm good.. so far." He starred again at his coffee before he continued. "You remember as I told you that I had some headaches?" JJ nodded. She didn't like this gut feeling she had right now.

"Well, I still have them, and they even got worse. I... I can't even sleep properly, and I went to the doctor again, but he keeps on saying that there's nothing _physically _wrong with me." He made a pause. "What if... what if it'll never stop?" he looked up again and his face formed a nearly desperate expression.

JJ looked in the eyes of her colleague and took his hand, trying to comfort him. "Reid, it'll be alright... Maybe you're just stressed, the job can be really tough sometimes..."

"I know... I hope so." He looked up again. "You know... It's just stupid. I just don't know what to do if they become worse. Should I quit? Or just go on vacation? And then, what should I say? I mean, I just can't admit that I have some headache when the docs aren't even sure if I don't just simulate because they are not able to find something..."

"Reid, I know you don't simulate... because this is not the way you usual act. And that's why you maybe should tell the others, if it's affecting the work, they'll find out sooner or later."

Reid looked in her eyes again. "Yeah... maybe you're right. I just wished... I even just wished that I had at least _any _kind of disease or something, just to be sure that I'm... that I'm normal."

"Spence... I'm sure that everything's going to be alright. Besides, normal is boring." She smiled, although she wanted to cry in reality. She didn't want to see her friend that worried... that desperate. He was the last one who deserved it.

Finally, Reid forced himself to smile back. "Thanks JJ." He said and took a sip of his coffee.

_End of flashback_

"Hotch?!"

He had to cough as a wave of dust came through his lungs.

"Hotch, tell me, what was that loud bang... Why did I heard screams?"

Hotch finally opened his eyes just to find himself still standing where he had been before, in his hand he held his mobile phone. He was faced to the elevator tunnel, and there was still some dust coming from downstairs.

"Hotch!"

_Damn it_, he thought as he heard Garcia's voice through the phone. He put it to his ear.

"Penelpe..." he coughed.

"Hotch? Are you alright? What had happened? I just heard the loud bang... and the screams. Please tell me that everything's alright!" Her voice was worried like never before. Hotch didn't blame her.

"The elevator... just crashed down." He stopped, looking around while hearing Garcia's worried questions in his ear.

JJ looked at him in shock, Rossi and Prentiss as well. Everything happened so fast...

"Listen, I'll call you back as soon as I know more... you can shout at me later for hanging up now, but I really got to look what's going on."

"No, Hotch... Don't..."

He pushed the button and hung up. In this moment, he remarked voices coming from upstairs.

He looked up the tunnel and screamed, trying to ignore the dust, to the direction where he assumed the firemen's position, as he saw some torchlight swinging back and forth.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah.." the answer came nearly immediately, and Hotch breathed out in relief. "The robes broke in the minute as we were climbing downstairs... Fortunately, nobody of our guys are injured..."

He heard a cough and looked downstairs. He didn't saw much, just a lot of dust and dirt.

"Hey!" he screamed as loud as his lungs let him. "Morgan! Reid? Can one of you guys hear me?"

He waited for a minute and shut his eyes as he got nothing but silence as an answer.

…...

Pain. That was everything he felt right now. His leg hurt, his shoulder as well and he could already feel the bruises forming on his body. Strange enough that his head didn't hurt at this moment.

Reid tried to breath in but was interrupted by having to cough violently. The air was sticky, hot and dusty. Too dusty to breath properly. Maybe he should start to open his eyes?

"Reid..." he heard somebody saying his name. Or more, coughing his name. Had it been Morgan's voice?

He tried again to open his eyes, just as he felt his head hurting again. He decided that it would be better to leave them closed.

"Reid... where... are you okay?" There it was again. This time, Reid could clearly identify Morgan's voice, although it sounded very hoarse and try. He nearly smiled to himself with the thought that he wouldn't sound much better probably.

However, he tried to clear his voice and tried to speak up, which was a bit more challenging as assumed.

"Mor... Morgan..." he coughed as he felt his lung filling with dusty air.

"Spence... can you... please open your eyes?" Morgan's voice sounded strangely clipped and this made Reid worried. However, he suddenly felt something touching his shoulder and he moaned in agony as he felt even more pain by the touch. However, the pain brought him back as he was about to drift away and finally forced himself to open his eyes.

However, the next moment, he wished he had let them closed.

**Aaaaaaaaaand cut :) Please don't judge me! This was definetly the longest chapter I wrote so far, so it's not my fault if there's a cliffy right here ;) However, I really hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to give me a review on this :)**

**Love you guys**

**Cupcake01**


	13. Being Strong

**Hi guys! I know, it's been a while since my last update, and I really hope you continue to read the story and that you'll like it... I'm very thankful for your reviews as well, they keep really motivating me... so please just continue like that ;)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Hotch couldn't believe what just happened. His co-workers crashed down nearly seven floors, trapped in an elevator, and there had been no chance to stop the cabin from rushing down.

Trying to keep as calm as he could in a moment like this, he turned around to his other colleagues. Rossi, Prentiss and JJ starred at him, with pale faces; It was clear that they, probably him s well, were in a state of shock... who would not be shocked when someone witnessed a accident like this and not knowing if their friends... no, their family members are dead or alive.

He decided that it was up to him to bring his team back to the hard reality and to act quickly... they had to get their friends out of there.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, surprised that he managed to keep his voice loud.

Hotch's voice eventually made the others come back from the trance.

"What... God, we have to get them out..." JJ whispered; her face took on a desperate expression and she looked with fear filled eyes to Hotch.

"Yeah, and we have to do it as quickly as possible." Hotch continued, looking from one to another. He still had his mobile phone in his hands and began to dial a number.

"Ok, this is what we do: First, we need to stay calm, although I know how hard it is right now..." He stopped and took a deep breath. This was definitely not going to be easy. "I'm going to call more guys to help us... since they've crashed crashed down, they're probably... buried."

"We'll get them out, I'm sure... I mean, Morgan and Reid are fighter, we just have to get them out..." Rossi said immediately he saw JJ trying hard to held back her tears.

_Let's just hope we'll get them out alive_, he thought.

…...

It was dark; of course it was dark. However, he could recognize being surrounded by broken bricks, dust, and metal.

His leg hurt and now he could see why. A big stone squeezed his right lower leg and did not allowed him to move. It was certainly broken.

As he moved his head slowly to his right side, he saw Morgan's face worriedly looking at him.

"Morgan?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah...I'm right here. Don't move to much, okay? I've got to look how bad you're injured..."

It was a miracle. The moment when the elevator had crashed down, Morgan remembered Rodney loosing his balance and fall over him. It was his body that protected him from the worst; except of some bruises, Morgan was okay, but Rodney was not; as Morgan awoke from the shock, he felt his body over him and remarked that he had no pulse... and he was really not sad about this. Reid, however, was another story. He found the kid lying next to him and he really didn't look good as he wasn't protected by another body. He saw his leg being trapped under a rock, his face already showed some bruises and his left shoulder let his arm hung there in an awkward angle; it seemed to be dislocated.

"What... about Stewart?" Reid asked. He was glad that Morgan didn't seemed to be that hurt, but he was worried about Rodney.

"He's dead... Actually, he had saved my life..." Morgan nearly had to laugh. He had never imagined that he was glad of somebody to be dead who had saved his life.

He breathed in as he saw Reid's injured leg. Blood was already dripping out of the wound, and he wasn't sure if he should move the stone.

"Reid, do you think you can pull your leg out?"

He looked in his colleagues face who obviously had closed his eyes. Morgan shuddered and touched his hands, which were trembling heavily.

"Reid, come on, don't sleep now!" he said, scared that his younger friend was going to pass out.

"I'm not sleeping..." Reid murmured luckily. Morgan breathed out in relief and made his decision.

"Good... Kid, I try if I can move this rock here from your leg, okay? Maybe it's going to be hurt... but I promise it'll be over soon.." He looked in Reid's eyes and was glad that he finally opened his eyes again.

"'kay... just... get it off me..."

"Okay... just stay calm... It'll be over soon." Morgan reassured him. How can he just promise something like this? He sighed and crawled over next to the leg.

…...

They had waited for over five minutes outside the building for the rescue team to show up. It were the longest 5 minutes in J J's live... She really couldn't imagine Reid or Morgan being alive, after she heard the explosion of the elevator. And if they would be alive, she didn't expect them being unhurt... this was just impossible. Although she wished that it would be the case, of course.

It was really hard to think clear as she saw the blue lights of the rescue team. It was as if she was in trance as she explained them the situation. Unfortunately, they shared her worries to not find them alive. They would never say it, but she could see it in their faces. However, she just had to hold on the hope. For the team. For Morgan and for Reid. Maybe there was a chance...

"JJ!" She looked up. She had not remarked that the guy with whom she had spoke about the circumstances had gone, to work to get Morgan and Reid out of the building. Instead, she saw Prentiss in front of her and felt her hand touching hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No... no, I'm not okay..." She wiped a single tear from her face, and looked in her friends eyes. "God, Emily, if something had happened to them... I don't know what to do... or how I should handle this as a case. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough if they'll bring them out... if they are not alive..." She didn't know what to say anymore and felt Emily hugging her.

"Don't worry... they're strong." she said calmly. "Morgan is protects Reid, you know how he is... and they're both to stubborn to give up."

JJ managed to smile at her weakly. "Yeah... yeah, you are right... they'll make it, I'm sure."

**aaaaand cut :) so, did you like the chapter? Pleeeease leave me a comment or a review, I hope I'll manage to upload faster next time :)**

**Cupcake01**


	14. Callings

**Hey guys :) Whoa, thanks so much for the latest amount of reviews... I never received that much for a story :D I hope that you are going to like the next chapter :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid clenched his teeth as he felt the upon his leg being moved. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he tried not to complain as he knew that Morgan only wanted to help him. He closed his eyes again as a wave of dizziness was overwhelming him.

Unfortunately, although Morgan tried his best to get the stone off Reid's leg, he wasn't really able to move it alone; he was exhausted and the stone himself seemed to weigh as much as his car. He looked at his friend's leg, which started to bleed again as he tried to move the rock. Maybe it would be better if he waited for the others... the stone could even stop the bleeding, at least for now.

"Reid?"

Reid opened his eyes and wondered that he hadn't slept in yet. He felt cold, dizzy, and worst thing of all was that he couldn't think straight. He wasn't going to help Morgan to get out of here in any way.

"Morgan..." Reid spoke up and inhaled another wave of dust. God, he hated this place. He would give all his money for a cup of coffee right now.

"Morgan, c-can't you go and call help? Y-you don't have to stay with me... I..."

"Don't even think about this, Spence!" Morgan exclaimed. How could the kid think that he would let him alone? He robbed back beside his colleague's side and grabbed his cold hand.

"I'm not leaving you, even if I had the possibility to..." he looked around. No, there was really no chance to escape; it was too dark, the rocks and metal of the elevator blocked the way anyway.

He turned back to Reid and looked in his tired eyes. "Besides, Garcia would kill me if she sees me out of here without you." He managed to form a smile and was glad that the kid smiled back, although he knew that he was in pain.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here... "

Reid nodded and laid his head back. In this moment, he heard a ringing sound.

…...

Damn it, Garcia called again. She had called him already seven times since the elevator crashed down. That was nearly two hours ago, and the rescue team hadn't found Reid and/or Morgan. Not yet. They had told him that it was difficult to get through the rocks

Hotch sighed. He was standing in front of the building. He had ordered the rest of the team to go home since there wasn't anything they could do. Of course they refused; nobody wanted to leave, as long as their boys weren't found save and sound. At least he could persuade them to go and get some coffee.

Garcia's call didn't stop and Hotch knew that sooner or later he had to pick up. He would have been pissed as well if something had happened to one of his colleagues and he was not informed.

He pushed the green button and put his mobile phone to his ear.

"Hotch! Finally! What is going on? Are you okay? What about Reid and Morgan? Don't ever to this again!"

So many questions with such few answers. Hotch took a deep breath.

"Penelope, I'm sorry, okay? I'm going to explain, but only if you promise to stay calm."

"Why? What happened?" Hotch closed his eyes. This was not going to be easy.

"The elevator where Reid and Morgan were trapped in... it crashed down."

"What? Oh my god, are they okay? Please tell me that they're not..." he heard Garcia desperate voice.

Damn it, what should he tell now? That he he hadn't heard of them since they... that the rescue team said to him their chance to get out of there alive are nearly zero?

"Garcia, don't worry, okay? They haven't found them yet, but I'm sure they'll..."

"Hotch, shut up for a moment!" he heard her voice, sounding excited suddenly. Surprised, he kept his mouth shut for a second. Why had Garcia interrupted him in that way?

"What?"

"I... I have a signal!" she cried out.

"Garcia, stay calm and explain now, please." Hotch tried to calm her, although his voice seemed to be trembling as well.

"Ok, you know, I tracked down Reid's mobile phone when we found out that they're missing, right? So, I still had the program open, and it shows that his mobile phone's on... I tracked it down, and it is located to the building...

So if the signal is strong engough we can maybe..."

"... call him!" Hotch finished her sentence and saw Rossi, Prentiss and JJ coming back with cups of coffee to go.

"Garcia, thanks... I'll call you as soon as I got any news, okay?"

"Alright... and I don't want to say it a third time today, but please just bring my boys back, okay?"

"Okay, I'll do everything I can!"

He hung up and went over to his team.

"Are there any news? Did they found them already?" Rossi asked.

Hotch shook his head and spoke up at the same time.

"No, but Garcia found out that at least Reid's mobile phone's working... I'll try and call them, so maybe the rescue team can find them faster... and we'll know whether they're alive or not."

He didn't even wait for an answer and dialed Reid's number.

Tut

Tut

Tut

Tut

Tut

_Come on, pick up already_ he thought and looked in the eyes of his team members. _Please!_

**Aaaaaaand cut :) Yep, I really enjoy writing cliffhangers ;) Well, I want my story to be excited and I really hope I succeded... Reviews and Comments are, as always, highly welcomed and appreciated, so please leave me one as soon as you read the chapter... And I'll update as soon as possible ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	15. Keeping the Hope

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the last reviews! As always, I'm very happy to read them and I hope you're going to love the next chapter as well :)**

**Have fun with reading**

"Reid?" he looked at him in disbelief. Was it really possible that...?

"Spencer, do you hear that?"

Slowly Reid nodded. So it was no hallucination. He really heard his mobile phone ringing. He tried to pull it out of his pocket, but couldn't reach it because his shoulder hurt too much.

"I... I can't pull it out" he finally said. "Can you reach it?"

"Yeah, sure..." Morgan answered, bend over Reid and pulled it out.

"Got it" he said and looked at the screen. It was Hotch.

He hoped that he would not hang up the minute he pressed the green button.

"H-hello?" he coughed as he pressed it against his ear. Another wave of dust floated down on them in this moment. Obviously the building still wasn't that stable.

…...

"Morgan? Morgan, can you hear me?" Hotch nearly screamed his mobile phone. He was glad that at least he had picked up the phone, but the cough of his colleague didn't sound that good...

"Yeah... yeah, I can hear you. God, I'm so glad to hear your voice, boss." he eventually heard his colleague speaking up again. His voice sounded very hoarse.

"Me too, Derek. How are you guys? Is Reid with you?" What a stupid question; however, Hotch still had the hope that his boys won't be injured too bad.

"I'm good, Stewart's body prevented me from injuries..." he heard Morgan's voice. "...but Reid wasn't that lucky. There's a big stone on his leg and I can't move it... and he surely got a concussion. Oh, and his shoulder seems to be dislocated."

He was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"D-don't exaggerate, Morgan... just a scratch..." and then there was another violent cough, coming from Reid.

"Don't listen to him, Hotch; he needs medical attention as soon as possible, I'll make sure of that myself."

If the situation wasn't that bad, Hotch would have smiled. Morgan was always so concerned when Reid was hurt or in trouble. He knew that he felt that Reid was like his younger brother, and although Reid always tried to prove himself, it was clear that the kid appreciated Morgan's friendship.

"Alright, I'm glad that you guys are alive. The medics and the rescue team already try to build a way through the rubble and Garcia's trying to locate your exact postion so they can get there faster, okay?" Hotch looked up and saw a man of the rescue team coming up to him. He had a grimly expression on his face and Hotch didn't consider it as a good sign. He sighed. _Please let him come with some good news,_ he prayed.

"Good, thanks. Oh, and Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have a day off when we're out of here?"

Now Hotch really had to smile. That was totally Morgan.

"Of course. Just hang in there, okay? We're getting you out very soon, don't worry."

"We won't run away, I promise."

"Okay, Morgan, I've got to talk with the rescue team, there seems to be some news... I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay..."

And then he hung up.

…...

"What did he say?" Reid asked weakly. He was getting tired and he knew that it wasn't good. At least he hadn't the headache anymore. To be honest, he also can't feel his leg, but he didn't want to worry Morgan even more. Hope was all they got right now, and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"They're working on getting us out of here." Morgan said as he hung up. "And good news, we're getting our day off." He tried to smile, but it soon vanished as he saw that Reid was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, hey Spence, don't sleep now, okay? They're getting us out of here very soon, you can sleep then, okay?" Worriedly, he grabbed the kid's trembling hands. _God, why are they so cold?_

He knew that Reid already lost a lot of blood through the leg wound and he saw his pale skin under the dirt on his face. _The medics better hurry up..._

Luckily, Reid opened his eyes again, although it was only for a chink.

"I'm not sleeping..." he murmured for what seemed like the hundred time and looked tiredly in his colleague's brown eyes.

He just wished he could go home.

…...

"Hotch, how are they?" JJ asked worriedly immediately as soon as Hotch hung up. Her boss was emotional during the call and this was not good. She always saw him acting professional even during the toughest cases and he never lost his temper. But this time... two of his own guys are concerned and it seemed that he can't keep it under control. However, she didn't blame him. She was worried as well and all she wanted was both of them being save and sound by her side, maybe drinking a good cup of coffee with her.

Hotch looked up to her and saw the rescue man approaching.

"They're alive; Morgan seems to be in a good condition, but he told me that Reid needs medical attention as soon as possible." he stopped. At first he didn't want JJ to tell that Reid wasn't that good, but he knew that sooner or later she'd find out the truth. He knew that she sometimes takes things personally, but this time he really couldn't blame her. He began to act irrationally himself, since there wasn't really a thing he could do to save his guys.

"Sir, I need to talk to you... " he heard a voice beside him. It was the man from the rescue team.

Hotch turned around.

"Listen, we're trying to get through the rocks, and we already build a tunnel to the direction where we assume your boys could be..."

"Great, when will you reach them?" Hotch interrupted.___Please no bad news, please no bad news... _

"Well, that's the good news, we could locate them with the help of a thermal camera and we should be able to get through them within the next hour."

It was in the air. JJ could feel that there was a "but".

"...but?" Hotch eventually asked. He didn't want to be impolite since he knew that those guys just try to do their best to get his colleague out.

"Unfortunately, the building is very old and it is very difficult to keep on getting the rocks out of the way. It could cave in as soon as we'd enter the cellar where your boys are trapped in, but of course we'll keep on trying.

Hotch just nodded. "Thanks. If there's anything we can do, just let us know, okay?"

The rescue man nodded and got back to work, leaving the team standing behind. This was just a never-ending nightmare.

**Aaaaaaaaaand cut :) oh, I'm so mean ;) what do you think'll happen next? I hope you liked that chapter and continue to give me such awesome reviews :)**

**Cupcake01**


	16. Bubble

**Hi guys! Oh, I love your reviews, you are so awesome! So, I really hurried up to give you the next chapter, and I really hope you'll like it. Oh, and special thanks to **50ShadesofMoGubHC **for giving me the inspiration for this chapter :)**

**Please continue to give me such awesome reviews :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid found it now very difficult to keep his eyes open. He felt cold and had to cough every now and then because of the dusty air. The only reason he hadn't slept in yet was because that Morgan kept on talking with him and also forced him to answer. Their conversation was just about random things, but it helped not to sleep in.

However, Reid could not think clearly by now. Morgan's voice seemed to be far away. It felt like he was in a bubble, wanting to get outside but he was scared that the wall would break.

He was really amazed that beside of the damn situation, he still wondered why his head didn't hurt anymore. Maybe it was because he wasn't really thinking of anything. It was like all his worries were wiped out of his brain.

"Reid!"

Morgan was really worried about Reid. Although he kept on talking with him, he felt that the kid would probably pass out the next few minutes. It was obvious that he could barely keep his eyes open or concentrate clearly like usual. He knew that his friend was injured, but he just had to hold on until the medics came, which was the case hopefully very soon.

At the next moment Reid closed his eyes, Morgan was even more worried, since it took five time to call his name and pushing slightly his shoulder until he opened them again, just to look at him tiredly and obviously in pain. Morgan felt bad that Rodney's body had protected him and not Reid; he wished it was the other way round. Reid really didn't deserve this.

"Are you alright, buddy?" he asked him quietly. The dust had get through his lungs had made his voice hoarse, as well as Reids. Maybe the girls would find this kind of voice hot?

"Yeah... I... I'm tired."

Morgan shuddered, knowing that Reid would never admit this, except he was _really_ not good.

"I know... Hotch will give us a free day after this, I'm sure. Then we both go home and sleep for at least 24 hours, okay?" he tried to sound optimistic, but Morgan himself found it very difficult to keep the hope. He didn't know for how long he was trapped in here with Reid, and from time to time, dust and dirt trickled down on them from above. He'd never tell Reid, but he felt that the building wasn't really stable and that it could break down. Another fact that ruined his hope to get out of here soon.

Luckily, Reid nodded in agreement, although it was just a very slight move.

In this moment, he heard Reid's phone ringing again. He thought that it was Hotch, but looking at the ID, he nearly had to smile. Garcia. Oh, she would be worried to death right now. At first he nearly hesitated to pick up, not wanting her to worry even more, but then he decided to push the green button. If it was her being trapped in here, he would want to have answers as well.

"Oh my god, Derek, are you okay?" he heard her anxious voice.

"Yeah... we're alive, and we could use some coffee down here." Morgan tried to choke, not letting Reid out of his sight. He was glad that Reid even smiled at his comment. He put her on loudspeaker so he could hear the conversation as well.

"Thank god... are you injured? What about Spencer, is he okay? Hotch told me to call you guys myself as he is busy to help the rescue team to get you out of here..."

"Penelope, calm down..." Morgan said, but had to cough as another wave of dust and dirt was rushing down to them. Immediately, he bend over Reid to protect him, but luckily, it was over the next second anyway.

"What was that? Derek, are you okay?" he heard Garcia's voice again. After shortly checking on Reid and making sure he was still okay, well, more or less okay, he finally answered her questions.

"Yeah... we're okay. Do you know when the rescue team will be here? Because we could need some help here..."

"No, Hotch just told me that they'll be there very soon... just held on, okay?" Morgan knew that it was very hard for Garcia to keep calm and that she tried to calm them down as well. He could hear it in her voice how worried she was and he didn't blame her. He was worried, too. He turned his head again to Reid. He had his eyes closed again.

"Okay thanks Garcia... we'll get out soon, I'm sure. I've got to hang up, the energy of the mobile phone is already very low..."

He slightly pushed Reid's side again while speaking, but the kid kept silent. Not a good sign. Not at all.

He heard her sighting. "Okay. You'll be alright, I know it. Just hold on."

With that, he hang up and immediately grabbed Reid's hand again. It was as cold as eyes, and not shivering anymore.

"No, Spence, you promised me to stay awake..." Morgan said loudly and desperately tried to wake him up. "Come on, don't do this now, you where doing just great so far. Please, just open those eyes again..." The kid couldn't do this now, he just couldn't...

Morgan was near tears as called Reid's name over and over again, but his eyelids just kept close. At least he could feel a pulse, although it was way too slow.

At that moment, he heard some knocking at the wall.

_Please let it be the rescue team_ Morgan thought and did the only thing his head allowed him to do. He squeezed Reid's limp cold hand and yelled for help.

**Aaaaaand cut :) uuuuh, it's getting excited, isn't it? What do you think, are they going to be rescued in time?**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Have a nice sunday**

**Cupcake 01**


	17. Break Through

**Hey guys! Did I mentioned that I love you? I got nearly 100 reviews for this story... I really did not expect that you would like it that much :) Anyways, here's the next chapter for you. The story will slowly be coming to an end, and I hope you'll like it as well.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Hey! We're down here! Can someone hear me?" Morgan screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Reid still hadn't wake up yet, and Morgan was getting scared. The kid was as cold as ice, the bleeding of his leg wound hadn't stop as well and the weak pulse he had found wasn't giving him much hope too. However, he just had to believe that his team will come soon. Very soon.

…...

Hotch had decided that he'd help the rescue team digging a tunnel down to his guys. He just couldn't help it and stand beside, he had to do something. They should be through the cave where Morgan and Reid are trapped by every minute. At least he hoped so.

Suddenly it was like he heard a damped voice. He looked up from his work, giving the other men of the rescue team a sigh to be silent.

"_We're here! Please, help!" _

Hotch hadn't to listen twice to know that it was Morgan. The sound came from the front, and as soon he recognised the voice, the rescue team gave their best to get through quickly.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" Hotch shouted out loud. He didn't like the tone of Morgan's desperate calls... It wasn't a good sign. Hopefully they were okay. Well, as much as you can be okay after crashing down in an elevator and being held hostage by a crazy murderer.

Fortunately, after a few seconds, he heard his answer.

"Hotch? Is that you?" Morgan yelled.

"Yeah, it's me! Listen, we're getting through the wall in a few minutes... just stay back a little, so the rescue team can make their way to you, okay?"

"Okay!" he heard Morgan's voice. "And Hotch, you should make sure that the medics are ready. Reid is unconscious and I'm pretty sure that he had lost a lot of blood..."

Hotch shuddered, but tried to keep calm. If Morgan was that worried, there was really something wrong.

"Alright, Derek. The medics are already down hear, we're just trying to break the wall."

…...

Again, Morgan tried to wake up Reid. He was glad that the rescue team will come soon, but he was scared that it could be too late.

Slightly, he pushed his shoulder.

"Spence, man, you've got to wake up. Hotch's coming, and we're getting out of here." he said. However, his friend kept silent. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing and the knocks on the wall.

He sighed deeply and in this moment, he hard a loud bang.

_Finally, _he thought desperately and in front of where he and Reid were lying, he saw a hole instead of the rocks.

Obviously the rescue team managed to get through the wall.

"Morgan? Derek, can you hear me?"

He saw some light beams in front of him, apparently coming from the torches. He remarked that his vision was getting blurred.

"Okay, you guys try to get the rocks off his leg... Damn it, this looks horrible!"

Was this Hotch? Why was it so hard to concentrate? He wasn't the one who was injured, wasn't he?

He could feel his hand being squeezed by someone. He opened his eyes; he hadn't remarked that he had closed them.

"Morgan, how are you? Do you think you can stand up?" Hotch was bent over him, looking at him worriedly.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a minute." Morgan heard sounds by his side. The rescue team obviously managed to get the rock of Reid's leg, but the wound was still bleeding. He wondered already how that much blood could come out of him, since he always was more thin than something else.

However, he tried to get up and felt himself being supported by Hotch.

"You're doing good, Derek. Everything's going to be alright."

Morgan tried to nod, but a wave of nausea was coming over him. Obviously he had a concussion as well. He held in for a few seconds as Hotch was leading him through the tunnel.

"Wait... what about Reid?" he asked as he had managed to get over the nausea.

Hotch looked back through the tunnel, where they could still hear the sound of the medics working to get Reid out quickly.

"They'll come with him out as soon as they'd stable him. He's going to be okay, trust me."

Morgan nodded again, just wanting to get out of here. He knew that the rescue team will do their best and that there wasn't anything he could do.

**Aaaaand cut :) I know, it's a bit short, but I'm going to update the story probably on thursday... I hope you can wait two days :) Please don't forget to review!**

**Cupcake01**


	18. Clear?

**Hey cuties :) How are you doin'? I hope you are already excited for this chapter, I really tried to hurry up and upload it as promised today... and yep, I succeded ;) Hopefully you'll like it, please let me know in form of one of your awesome reviews.**

**And now, as always, have fun with reading :)**

**Cupcake01**

"Morgan! Oh my god, are you okay? Where's Reid?"

"He... he is.." Morgan begun but had to cough violently. He still felt the dust of this damn cellar in his lungs, and he had difficulties to catch his breath. Hotch had managed to bring him out without any incidents and he hoped that the rescue team will follow very soon with Reid.

"Guys, leave him some air" Hotch said as he sat Morgan on the back door of the ambulance car. Two of the medics already came to check out if Morgan was really okay. His teammates quickly got out of the way and worriedly looked at their friend. He didn't look that good, although they had imagined something... worse.

"We're bringing him to the hospital when the others come with your colleague" one of the medics said as he had checked Morgan's pulse. "He should stay over night, we can't be sure if there are internal injuries but by and large, I think he is okay."

Hotch nodded, and went back into the ambulance car to stay with Morgan.

"Derek, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as his colleague closed his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be if I hear Spence beside me chatter about some stupid statistics." Morgan said and opened his eyes again. He was tired, but he want to stay awake until he was sure that Reid is okay. He felt already guilty for leaving him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kid will be okay." Hotch said, trying to calm him down. And also himself.

…...

"_Okay guys, this should stop the bleeding while we carry him out. He needs surgery as soon as possible, he had already lost a lot of blood."_

Reid felt strange. He wasn't really in pain; in fact, he didn't felt anything. He just could hear some voices, but they seemed so far away. He wanted to say something, but his mouth didn't want to follow his brain. What was going on here?

"_Sir, his pulse is going too fast, he's going into shock"_

Who was going into shock? Did they talk about him? No, please, he didn't want to die...

Reid tried to open his eyes, and felt his hand being squeezed by someone.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me?"

Reid wanted to say yes, but it seemed too tough. Instead, he squeezed the person's hand back, assuming that it was the same person who spoke with him.

"Very good. Sir, you need to calm down, okay? We're nearly out of the building, just held on..."

Wait, where was Morgan? Was he still in there?

"D-Derek..." he managed to whisper, but still had his eyes closed. His eyelids where just too heavy to open them.

"Your friend is okay, he's already outside waiting for you" The voice suddenly seemed drift away again. Reid was relieved that his friend was okay, so there was no reason for him not to sleep.

"_No, please don't sleep... You've done great so far, just a little longer, okay?"_

No, he was tired. He couldn't stay awake anymore.

"_Damn it! Okay guys, as soon as we're outside, we've got to make sure he has pulse. Let's go quickly, pay attention where you are walking!"_

And then, Reid couldn't hear anything.

…...

JJ stood with the others in front of the building. She was so worried; didn't they brought him out together with Morgan? Was he okay? Was he injured... or... something worse? So many questions that were going through her brain, and she nearly couldn't held back her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her side. Prentiss looked at her.

"He's okay. You know that he is a fighter."

JJ just nodded. Of course he was, but she knew that there was something wrong. She knew it by the minute she saw Hotch only coming out with Morgan. Not that she wasn't glad that he was okay, at least physically... but she wanted Reid out of this building as well.

"Guys, they're coming... go out of the way, so they can get him to the car" she heard Rossi's voice from her left side.

JJ was pulled away from the entrance and then she saw them, too. And what she saw made her heart beat faster.

"Okay, lay the stretcher carefully down." It was one of the medics, apparently the leading doctor. JJ managed to get a look on her colleague and wished at the same time she didn't. He looked... horrible. There was this bad looking head wound above his eye the, dirt covering his clothes and face and his shoulder looked weird, like it was dislocated. And then there was his leg. It was covered with blood, and it seemed to still bleed; the wound looked really bad, and she couldn't imagine how it would hurt.

"JJ..." she heard a voice beside her, but wasn't sure who it was. She felt like she was in trance as she heard the medic speaking up again.

"Damn it, we're loosing him. Okay, c_harge to 200. Clear?_

"_Clear!"_

She heart the familiar sound of the defibrillator, shocking her friend. _No please..._

"_Damn, come on boy, you were doing just great so far... Okay, we try it again. Charge to 300 this time. Clear?"_

"_Clear!"_

_"Doc... I think he's..."_

_"No, wait, I can feel a pulse!" JJ let exhaled relieved. ____God, Spence, don't do this again__, she thought and went quickly to the doctor's side as they moved him into the ambulance car to Morgan and Hotch._

_"Is he going to be okay?" She asked him. She just had to know._

_"Ma'am, I can't say yet. His leg doesn't look good and I'm sure he has some internal bleeding. We're doing our best, I promise." With that, he went into the car and closed the door in front of her nose._

_Hotch looked out of the back from the car before he closed the door as well._

_"JJ, we'll meet you at the hospital, okay? Just stay calm, everything's going to be alright."_

_He closed the door as well and left his colleagues behind, as the ambulance car quickly drove to the hospital. _

_**Aaaaaaaaand cut :) don't be sad, I'm trying to update really quickly as I've some free days now :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**big thaaaaanks btw for all your motivating comments so far! You are the best :D**_

_**Cupcake01**_


	19. A Bad Joke

**Hey guys! Yep, I managed to upload the new chapter today – are you happy? I hope you are and that you enjoy the next one... Don't forget about the review :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

_Flashback – One week ago_

The doctor looked up from his paperwork as he saw a familiar person standing at the doorframe, smiling nervously at him.

"Dr. Reid? I didn't expect that you are coming today... since you've dropped the last meetings..." Dr. Thomas said, but smiled back. He knew that it wasn't easy for the young agent to open his feelings and talk about them with him – a rather stranger to him.

"Yeah... well, I had a lot of work, and... and I thought I could handle it alone." Reid begun, not sure what to say. He wasn't even sure why he was there. He just had to talk with someone about this, but he didn't want to bother his team mates again. They had their own problems.

He took a deep breath as the doc signalised him to sit down on the couch.

"So I guess that your headaches are still present?" Dr. Thomas asked him.

Reid nodded, trying to relax. Which was not easy. "Yeah... I think they got even worse. And... I don't understand why. I mean, they haven't found something and I know that I'm not crazy or something." Reid looked up. Now that he had spoken out the words, he was scared that the doc would say something different he wanted him to say.

"Of course you are not." he tried to calm the young agent down. He saw the fear in his eyes, yet he really didn't believe that the kid had some... mental problems. At least not in this direction Dr. Reid was thinking.

"Have you talked with your friends about your situation?"

"Well... yeah. Last week I spoke with JJ about it, because I knew that she won't tell the others. She listened and told me that everything's going to be alright, but nevertheless I'm not that sure. I have those headaches for nearly a year, so how could they just vanish as if there had been nothing?" Reid stopped talking. He had been indeed glad that he had told JJ, but it hadn't really helped. Except that she was even more worried about him as she was before anyway.

"You shouldn't push you too hard, Dr. Reid." The doctor tried. This case was tough. He had met people before with such symptoms, and there were different reasons why they had them. "Maybe you just need to relax, to organize your thoughts. Your cases are often really tough and you have to work hard."

"You mean that I should get some days off?" Reid asked. Would it really be that easy? He hadn't taken a day off for years, except if they had been working nonstop on a case. However, this didn't really count because it was Hotch who had ordered him to go home.

"I think it will at least help your brain to get on... let's say, to get back to normal. You know, a athletic has to allow himself a pause after a hard competition to rebuild his muscles. In your case, your muscle is your indeed your brain. And under your hard work, it just needs some... rest."

_End of flashback_

…...

The first thing Morgan recognised as he slowly came around was this familiar smell. The typical hospital smell. He hated it. It always gave him the feeling of being sick, even if he just went into the hospital to visit someone.

Wait, why did he smell this at all? Was he lying in one?

At least he didn't remarked any pain, and he tried hard to remember what happened. But there was nothing. No connection to how he got there. Reid would have probably pushed him to try and think harder, but he was so tired. Wait, now that his thoughts came across Reid, he was sure that he had to do something with his situation here. Suddenly it hit him; the building, the elevator... Rodney! And then, a loud bang, Reid lying on the ground next to him with this damn rock upon his bleeding leg... Damn it, he had to wake up, he needed to know if he was okay...

"_Garcia, he's waking up!" _he heard someone saying. He assumed that it was Hotch, but wasn't really sure, since the voice sounded a bit as if it was just an echo. He tried to move his eyelids.

"_Morgan? Derek, can you hear me?" _Garcia. Her voice was filled with fear, which he really didn't like. She shouldn't be worried, especially not about him. Again, he tried to open his eyes, and he finally succeeded to open them for a gap. At first his vision was blurry as he tried to sit up. Immediately he felt himself being gently pushed back at his soft pillow and recognised Hotch's and Garcia's face in front of him.

"H-hospital?" he wanted to asked but had to cough at the same moment. He felt a glass being approached at his lips and thankfully he took some sips of the cool liquid. It was as if he hadn't drunk anything for years.

"Oh Morgan, I'm so glad that you are awake! Don't you ever do this to me again!" Garcia said, sounding relieved. She didn't answer his question though.

Hotch put the glass back to the little table next to Morgan's bed.

"Thanks..." Morgan said quietly, desperetly trying to keep calm. What the hell happened with Reid? Why wasn't he beside him?

Hotch must have Reid his minds. "You're welcome." he said calmly. "You gave us quite a scare. After we got you out, you passed out in the ambulance car; the medics said it was because of the dust in the building, but you should be okay and can be released in one or two days."

He had passed out? And why didn't he mention Reid yet?

"What... what about Spencer?" he asked, looking alternatively from Hotch to Garcia. Both were avoiding eye contact to him, and he didn't esteem it as a good sign.

"No, don't say he's... " He tried to get up again, feeling suddenly rage coming up. Why hadn't he been awake when this all happened? Why was he here, safe and sound, without Spencer?

Again, Hotch pushed gently back to bad and Garcia grabbed his hands. He could see tears in her eyes. _God, this can't be true_ he thought. _Don't let him be..._

"No, Derek, he's not..."Hotch took a deep breath. "He's not dead." Morgan looked up, finally succeeded to look in his boss's eyes. Not dead? _Thank God!_

"But what.. " he tried, but had to cough again.

"The rescue team were able to get the rock of his leg, and it looked really bad. Really really bad..." Garcia begun, whipping a tear off her cheek. Hotch continued to speak as he saw the worried faces of Morgan.

"They managed to repair the leg during the surgery; it was badly broken, but he should be okay with it after recovery. However, there's still this problem..." He stopped. God, how should he tell Reid's best friend that...

"What problem? Just tell me, please!" Morgan exclaimed. Damn it, why won't they tell him? It couldn't be even worse, could it?

"Oh, Derek... he's in coma... The doc had said that there's no brain activity at the moment, and they aren't sure when or... if he wakes up." Garcia said. Tears were now running down her face and she didn't care anymore.

Morgan lay there, not sure how to react. It just had to be a joke. A bad bad joke though.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand cut :) Omg, what do you think will happen next? Will Reid be okay? Well, let's hope so, he's just too cute to die, isn't he? ;)Don't forget to review!  
**

**Have a great Friday night**

**Cupcake01**


	20. White

**Hey guys! Whoa, over a 100 reviews – are you crazy? I love you, honestly! So here's the next chapter, I'm really sorry for the delay... but I promise that there'll also be another update by tomorrow morning... I won't tell too much, I just hope that you'll like it :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

"Morgan? Derek, are you okay?"

Morgan heard Garcia's voice, but the shock of the news of Reid's condition still rushed through his veins. How could it come this far? All he wanted was to solve this damn case and finally celebrate the kid's 30th birhtday. Morgan nearly had to smile. Well, the "kid" was now 30, he was a man now. He was a man definitely after the elevator situation. However, he'll always be his little brother, no matter what.

"Maybe we should call a doctor... " Morgan felt Hotch's hand on his forehead and winced accidentally as he wasn't used to such a contact after the incident.

"I... I'm okay guys, really" he said quietly and made weak attempts to leave his bed. He needed to know how Reid was doing, and laying here was really not going to help anyone.

"What do you think you are doing? Morgan, you are not going to leave today, the doc said you've got to stay overnight"

Morgan looked up, rather disappointed than angry. Hotch was sure that he'll make another try to jump out of the bed, but eventually Morgan kept calm.

"Please, just tell me that he's going to be okay..." he finally whispered. Garcia glanced over to Hotch, not knowing what to answer. How should she promise something when she wasn't really sure if she could held it?

…...

"Reid."

Reid opened his eyes as he heard someone calling his name. He found it strange that it was that easy to open them, but decided not to concentrate on this problem right now. The really problem here was that he had no clue... Of nothing at all. He had no idea where he was, what had happened... nothing. He was just surrounded of whiteness. Everything was right, except the one person that stood in front of him. He blinked again, just to made sure that this place or the person wasn't an hallucination.

"G...Gideon?"

Reid couldn't believe it. Why was he here? And... why was he smiling at him?"

"Yeah, Spencer, it's me... and before you ask, I'm not real." Reid remarked that his expression was rather sad now.

"Why... what is happening right now?" There were so many question that Reid wanted to get rid of, but this was definitely the top priority to know.

Gideon approached some steps to him. "Right now, you are dying. I guess that's why we are here."

_What?_ No, this was not possible... he wasn't dying. He felt well, didn't he? But looking around, seeing all white and Gideon standing in front of him only seemed to confirm his colleague's theory.

So that was explained.

"When I'm dying, what are you doing here?"

Reid didn't want to sound rude, but he recognised that he was actually just talking with a imagination. And he needed some answers.

"I'm trying to motivate you." Gideon said, and smiled again. "I know that you really had a tough time, and it didn't made it better that I left you."

Reid looked up, not sure what to answer. "So, if I'm waking up, you will come back?"

"No, I'm not." Reid sighed in frustration. This conversation was leading to nowhere. "Spencer, I just want you to know that you have to fight. Okay, maybe not for me, but for your team. They need you."

"Really?" Reid looked in Gideon's eyes. He didn't know why, but suddenly his leg hurts. "What make you think that? That I laid there, trapped in a damn elevator and not doing a thing to help Morgan? That it was actually him that obviously got me out?" He was getting furious, not even knowing why. He was getting mad with himself, that much was clear, but it was somehow different. Gideon was standing there so real in front of him.

Reid couldn't help it but approached his hand to his leg as it hurt a bit more. He suddenly recognised that he could remember what had happened, and it made him mad indeed. He felt useless, weak that he had not helped Morgan in there.

Gideon looked at him, made again some steps forward to him. He was now standing only one step away from Reid, and he lay his left hand on one of his shoulder. Reid remarked that there was a sharp pain coming from his other side and inhaled deeply.

"Reid, just trust me okay? When you wake up, your brain will be lighten. Your team will be here for you, they are you family. You just have to let them to help you."

Reid couldn't really believe it. What Gideon was saying seemed to be impossible. On the other hand, wasn't JJ rushing to him two weeks ago when he needed to talk about his headache problem? And Morgan speaking excitedly about his birthday and even planned a little party for him with the others?

Reid smiled. He closed his eyes for a minute, seeing his team mates in front of him in the office, Garcia cutting out a piece of the giant cake that JJ and Prentiss had made for him.

Yeah, they were definitely his family.

…...

Suddenly JJ rushed in Morgan's room. Hotch and Garcia looked up from his colleague, curious why JJ was in such a hurry.

The first thing Morgan noticed was how... well, she didn't looked really well. Her hair was a bit messy, like she had run her fingers through it a thousand time. Her eyes were red, as if she had cried.

"JJ, is everything alright?" Hotch asked, but already had a gut feeling as a single tear was flowing down her cheek.

JJ smiled at Morgan and he knew that she was glad seeing him awake, but her eyes couldn't lie to him as they were still showing sadness.

"Oh, Derek, it's so good to see you awake" she quietly said, and wiped away the tear.

"Thanks JJ... Now what's going on? Is it about Reid?" Morgan asked. He didn't wanted to speak the words that directly, but he just had to know.

"Yeah..." Her voice seemed to break away. "His heart just had stopped beating..."

**aaaaaaaand cut :) uuuuh, I know, I'm soooo mean :( Don't judge me, please... I just want make things to get excited for you guys ;) Anyways, I promise that you'll have the next chapter tomorrow, so don't be to harsh to me ;) Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Cupcake01**


	21. THE END

**Hey guys! Guess what – I'm sitting in a train to Vienna while writing this chapter – isn't that cool? Oh and, yep, you've read right, the story is complete with this chapter. I hope you are not too sad – well, I am because your reviews were just awesome :) Anyways, I hope you'll like the end, and please don't forget to tell me what you think in form of one last review for this story :)**

"What? God, is he...?" Garcia couldn't speak out the words. It just couldn't be true, her genius was not dying. Please not.

"No... no, he's not..." JJ said slowly and even managed to form a smile upon her lips. Hotch was confused. Why was she smiling?

"His heard had stopped indeed, but luckily he came back." She took a deep breath. "In fact, the doc had said that he should wake up within the next hour, which he considered as a wonder." She made a pause as the others exhaled in relief. "Actually I came to tell you that you can sit with him if you want. I'm sure that he appreciates that you are all here..."

"Of course he will" Garcia said. She was just glad. They were getting Reid back.

"Can I... can I come too?" Morgan asked from his bed and looked at Hotch. Hotch himself knew that it wasn't a question.

He nodded. "Yeah, but only if you let me drive you in a wheelchair. The doc had said that you should rest actually."

Morgan smiled. "Okay, deal. Let's visit our Pretty Boy then."

…...

…_... I'm just glad that he'd be okay. I didn't thought that he would be alright after... after I saw him coming out."_

Whose voice was this? Rossi's? Was this real or was he hallucinating again?

"_Yeah, me too... It would be horrible without him. I always took him for granted, you know. But after this... It would be horrible if he'd die, and I couldn't even say good bye to him. He's such an intelligent man, and I... I think I'm going to appreciate him more than ever."_

Was this Hotch? Damn it, he wanted to wake up, although his whole body seemed to hurt. And although he was tired, he tried to open his eyelids.

"_Maybe he wants to celebrate his birthday after he got out. We could go for a few drinks, I'll get a lady for him..."_

"You should search one for yourself first"

Finally he managed to open his eyelids. He was in a hospital, that was obvious. There was this typical smell, and his team members were surrounding his bed.

"Reid? Oh my god, Spence, are you okay?"

Reid nodded tiredly as he saw in Garcia's worried face.

"Yeah... I guess so..." he had to cough all of a sudden and felt somebody approaching him a glass of water. Thankfully he took some sips.

"What... what happened?" He asked then tiredly. His vision was a bit blurry, but he decided not to tell his colleagues. He wanted to know what was going on, this was his priority.

"Reid, what do you remember?" Morgan asked him. Reid looked up, now recognising that his friend was sitting in a wheelchair. Was he...?

"Morgan, why are you...?" He asked but stopped as he saw a smile on his colleagues face. He wouldn't smile if something was wrong.

"You lay in coma for some days, even stopped your heard beating and then you are asking why I am in a wheelchair?" Morgan said. "Could you please worry about you? Reid, you... you nearly died..."

Morgan didn't want to confront him that early, but he couldn't held it in. He had the feeling that he had to tell him how important he was for him j- and for the team.

Reid still didn't answer and avoided his look. He didn't know what to say. Guilt was showing up again because Morgan and the other were that worried, but then he remembered Gideon. They were his family, of course they would feel worried about him.

"I... thank you for saving me." He eventually whispered and closed his eyes. He was very tired now although he had just woken up. Another reason to hate hospitals.

"Spence, we'd always save you. And you save us." He felt a hand squeezing his own. "And now get some rest. We'll be there when you wake up again."

He nodded slightly and felt the welcomed sleepiness overwhelming him. His team will always be there, he was sure now.

**The end**

**Aaaaaww, I know, it's not what even I expected. I hope you liked it though. Anyways, this is the end, and I'd like to thank you for reading, reviewing, following and fav. - you guys are just awesome!**

**Hope I read you soon ;)**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
